1900 Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List
1890 1891 1892 1893 1894 1895 1896 1897 1898 1899 1901 1902 1903 1904 1905 1906 1907 1908 1909 1910 ---- - A-35= 1. - Untersuchungen über die fossilen Platanistiden des Wiener Beckens. Denkschr. Akad. Wiss. Vienna. LXVIII 839-874, figs., pls. I-IV. ---- '2. Alessandri, Giulio de (1900) - Appunti di geologla e di paleontologia sul dintorni di Acqui. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. Nat. Milan, XXXIX, 173-348, pl. VI. ---- '3. Alessandri, Giulio de (1900) - Sopra alcuni fossili aquitaniani del dintomi di Acqui. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XIX, 549-554. ---- '4. Allen, Henry Attwool (1900) - Catalogue of types and figured specimens from the Eocene and Oligocene series preserved in the Museum of Practical Geology. ''Summ. Prog. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain, 1899 195-208. ---- '5. Allen, Joel Asaph (1900) - Note on the wood bison. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIII 63-68. ---- '6. Allen, Joel Asaph (1900) - The mountain caribou of northern British Columbia. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIII 1-18, 18 text-figs. ---- '7. Allen, Joel Asaph (1900) - The North American jumpìng mice. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXIV pp. 199-202. ---- '8. Allis, Edward P. (1900) - The premaxillary and maxillary bones and the maxillary and mandibular breathing valves of Polypterus bichir. ''Anatom. Anzeiger, XVIII pp. 257-289, with 3 fig. ---- '''9. Almera, Jaime (1900) - Mapa geológico y topográfico de la provincia de Barcelona. Barcelona, (3 sheets). 1899-1900. ---- 10. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1900) - Résultats des travaux d'extraction, de préparation et de montage en 1900 des restes de vertébrés du Permien du nord de la Russie.In Russian. Trudy leningrad. Obsch. Estest., XXXI (1) 369-371. ---- '11. Amalitsky, Vladimir Prokhorovic (1900) - Sur les fouilles de 1899 de débris de vertébrés dans les dépôts permiens de la Russie du Nord.Russian French. ''Trudy leningrad. Obshch. Estest., XXXI (1) 177-198 201-222 5 pls. ---- '12. (1900) - Das Neomylodon Listai. Ein unlängst aufgefundenes Megatherium. ''Mutter Erde, 27:2-5. ---- '13. (1900) - Grypotherium, nom de genre à effacer. ''- Comun. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, I 257-260. (1899-1901). '' - Ameghino Obras'', XIII, 84-89. ''-'' Abstract Geol. Zentralbl., II, 187. ---- '14. (1900) - L'âge des formations sédimentaires de Patagonie. ''Anales de la Sociedad Científica Argentina, 50:145-165. ---- '15. (1900) - Mamíferos del Cretáceo inferior de Patagonia (Formación de las areniscas abigarradas). '' - Comun. Mus. nac., Buenos Aires I 197-206, 5 figs. (1899-1901). '' - Ameghino Obras'', XIII, 75-81. ''-'' Abstract Geol. Zentralbl.,I, 122. ---- '16. (1900) - Presencia de mamíferos diprotodontes en los depósitos terciarios del Paraná. ''An. Soc. cien. Argentina, XLIX, 235-240, 4 figs. Ameghino Obras, XIII, 59-63. ---- '17. Ammon, Ludwig von (1900) - Ueber das Vorkommen von. 'Steinschrauben' (Daemonhelix) in der oligocänen Molasse Oberbayers. ''Geognost. Jahreshefte, 13 55-69, 2 figs. 1 pl. ---- '18. Anderson, Richard John (1900) - The dentition of the seal. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., 70th Meet., Bradford 1900 790-792. ---- '19. Andersson, John Gunnar (1900) - Über die Stratigraphie und Tektonik der Bären Insel. ''Bull. geol. Instn. Upsala, IV 243-283, pls. VIII-X. ---- '20. Andreae, A. (1900) - Review of Jaekel, O.: Über Hybodus (Jaekel, O., 1898 B). ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 470-472. ---- '21. Andrews, Charles William (1900) - Exhibition, on behalf of Mr. J. Lane Huxley, of a cast of a portion of the of an Ichthyosaurus from Queensland. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1900 660. ---- '22. Andrews, Charles William (1900) - Fossil Mammalia from Egypt. Pt. II. ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 401-403. ---- '23. Andrews, Charles William (1900) - On a new species of chelonian (''Podocnemis aegyptiaca) from the Lower Miocene of Egypt. Geol. Mag., VII (4) 1-2, pl. I. ---- '24. Angelis D'Ossat, G. de & Millosevich, F. (1900) - ''Studio geologíco sul materiale raccolto da M. Sacchl. (Seconda spedIzIone Bbttego 1895-97.) Rome (Societa geograflca Italiana), x + 212 pp., 25 figs., 4 pls., map. ---- '25. Anonymous (1900) - Bericht uber die in Verbindung mit der allgemeinen Versammlung in Frankfurt a. M. Ausgeflihrten geologischen Excursionen. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., L11, Verh., 81-91. ---- '26. Anonymous (1900) - L'Aepyornis. ''Revue francaise de l'étanger et des colonies, Paris, XXV 373. ---- '27. Anonymous (1900) - ''Légende de la carte géologique de la Belgique a l'échelle du 40,000. Brussels (Commission géologique de Belgique), 27 pp. ---- '28. Anonymous (1900) - Les oiseaux géants de Madagascar. ''Le marsouin illustré. Rouen II 73-75. ---- '29. Anonymous (1900) - Mammouth - découverte de la dent dans les sables de la vallée de la Sounja (territoire du Terek).Russian. ''Terekskiia oblastniia viedomosti, 1900 (123). ---- '30. Anonymous (1900) - Nakhodka zuba mamonta v peskie na beregu r. Sunzki, Tersko obl. (Gosudarstvennoe) Russkoe geograficheskoe obshchestvo. ''Kavkazski otdiel; lzviestiia, XIII 194. ---- '31. Anonymous (1900) - Remains of extinct animals found near Dover. ''English Mechanics, (London) LXXI 142. ---- '32. Anonymous (1900) - ''Rhamphorhynchus bones found in Bavaria. Nature'', (London) LXII 577. ---- 33. Anonymous (1900) - Russkoe geograficheskoe obshchestvo. Kavkazskii' otdikl; lzvi'estira, XIII, 194. ---- '34. Anonymous (1900) - The new fossil bird (''Prophaëton shrubsolei) from the London clay. Essex Naturalist, XI 148-149. ---- '35. Arthaber, Gustav von (1900) - Ueber die Fundstelle von Senon-Fossilien bei Sirab in Persien. ''Beitr. Pal. Geol. Osterr.-Ung., XII, 303-307. ---- - B-50= '1. Bächler, Emil (1900) - Die Lebewesen der Jurazeit. ''Jahrb. St. Gall. naturwiss. Ges., 1898-99 143-149. ---- '2. Bächler, Emil (1900) - Ueber den Urvogel. ''Jahrb. St. Gall. naturwiss. Ges., 1898-99 140-143. ---- '3. Bailey, Vernon (1900) - Revision of American voles of the genus Microtus. ''N. A. Fauna, No. 17 1-88, pls. I-V, 17 text-figs. ---- '4. Barnola, P. (1900) - The extinct dinosaurs of Madagascar. ''Antananarivo Ann. Madagascar Mag., XXIV, 506-513. ---- '5. Baron, Richard (1900) - The extinct dinosaurs of Madagascar. ''Antananarivo Ann. Madagascar Mag., XXIV 506-508. ---- '6. Barron, Thomas (1900) - The phosphatic beds of Qift in Qena Mudiria. In a report on the phosphate deposits of Egypt. ''Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., pp. 5-9, pl. I. ---- '7. Bassani, Francesco (1900) - Avanzi di ''Clupea (Meletta) crenata nelle marne di Ales in Sardegna. Rend. Accad. Sci. fis. mat. Naples, VI (3) 191-194. ---- '8. Bastard, E. J.(1900) - Lettre datée d'Ambolisatra le 20 décembre 1899 sur découverte d'ossements fossiles. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VI 64-65. ---- '9. Bauer, Franz (1900) - Osteologische Notizen über Ichthyosaurier. ''Anat. Anz., XVIII 574-588, 18 figs. ---- '10. Beadnell, Hugh John Llewellyn (1900) - The phosphatic beds of Dakhla oasis. 16-21, pl. III in , A report on the phosphate deposits of Egypt. ''Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., 27 pp. 16-21, pl. III. ---- '11. Beddard, Frank Evers (1900) - ''A book of whales. New York. XV + 320 pp., 40 illust. ---- 12. Beecher, C. E. (1900) - On a large slab of Uintacrinus from Kansas. American Journal Science, 18:23-24, 2 pl. ---- '''13. Benecke, Ernst Wilhelm & Bücking, H. & Schumacher, E. & Van Werveke, L. (1900) - ''Geologischer Führer durch das Elsass. Samml. geol. Führer V vii + 461 pp., 56 figs. ---- 14. Bensa, Paolo (1900) - Grotte dell'Appennino Ligure e delle Alpi Marittime. Boll. Club. alp. ital., XXXIII 81-141, figs., pls. I, II. ---- '15. Bensley, B. A. (1900) - On the inflection of the angle of the jaw in the Marsupialia. ''Science, 2 pp. 558-559. ---- '16. Bergeron, J. (1900) - Massif de la Montagne Noire. ''Internat. geol. Congr., Paris, VIII, Livret-guide des excursions en France, no. XVIII 39 pp., 8 figs. ---- '17. Béroud, J.-M. (Abbé) (1900) - ''Pycnodus from Bohas, Ain, France. Bull. Soc. Sci. nat. Archéol. Ain, XVIII 19-20. ---- '18. Bettoni, Andrea (1900) - Fossili domeriani della Provincia di Brescia. ''Abh. schweiz. pal. Ges., XXVII (3) 1-88, 9 pls. ---- '19. Beushausen, L. (1900) - Das Devon des nördlichen Oberharzes mit besonderer Berücksichtigung der Gegend zwischen Zellerfeld und Goslar. ''Abh. preuss. geol. Landesanst., (n.s.) H. XXX 383 pp., map. ---- '20. Bigot, Alexandre (1900) - Normandie. ''Internat. geol. Congr., Paris, VIII, Livret-guide des excursions en France, no. IX 27-59, 14 figs. ---- '21. Black, Norman (1900) - Adaptive modification as seen in the teeth of Mammalia. ''Brit. Jour. Dental Sci., XLIII 4-23. ---- '22. Blake, William P. (1900) - Remains of the mammoth in Arizona. ''Amer. Geologist, XXVI p. 257. ---- '23. Blanchard, Raphaël (1900) - Alphonse Milne-Edwards. ''Bull. Soc. zool. France, XXV 77-89, portr. ---- '24. Blanckenhorn, Max (1900) - Neues zur Geologie und Paläontologie Aegyptens. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., 52:403-479. ---- '25. Blanford, William Thomas (1900) - Letter on a supposed new species of fossil bird from the Stonesfield slate. ''Ibis, VI (7) 694-696. ---- '26. Blasius, Wilhelm (1900) - Der Riesen-Alk, ''Alca impennis L. oder Plautus impennis (L.), in der ornithologischen Litteratur der letzten fünfzehn Jahre. Ornith. Monatsschr., XXV 434-446, pls. XXVII, XXVIII. ---- '27. Blasius, Wilhelm (1900) - Der Riesen-Alk, ''Alca impennis L. oder Plautus impennis (L), in der ornitholigischen Litteratur der letzten fünfzehn Jahre. Ornith. Monatsschr., Magdeburg. 434-446, pls. XXVII, XXVIII. ---- '28. Blayac, Joseph (1900) - Feuille de Toulouse. ''Bull. Carte géol. France, XI (73) 58-60 (1899-1900). ---- '29. Bloch, Leopold (1900) - Schwimmblase, Knochenkapsel und Weber'scher Apparat von Nemachilus barbatulus Günther. ''Jenaische Zeitschr. Naturwiss., XXXIV pp. 1-64, with pls. I,. ---- '30. Blondel, Abel (1900) - ''Elephas primigenius and Rhinoceros tichorhinus near Rouen, France. Bull. Soc. Amis Sci. nat. Rouen, XXXV 280 (1899). ---- '31. Boehm, Georg (1900) - Reisenotizen aus Neu-Seeland. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LII 169-177. ---- '32. Boettger, Oscar (1900) - Ein Urstierhorn aus Hinterpommern. ''Zool. Garten, XLI 122-123. ---- '33. Boettger, Oscar (1900) - Fossile Saiga-Antilope in Westpreussen. ''Zool. Garten, XLI 28. ---- '34. Bölsche, Wilhelm (1900) - ''Vom Bacillus zum Affenmenschen. Leipzig. IV + 341 pp. ---- 35. Bontchev, G. (1900) - Fouilles dans les environs de Mésembrie.Bulgarian with Frenc. Godish. bulgar. prirod. Druzh., III (4) 113-115. ---- '36. Bontchev, G. (1900) - Matériaux pour l'âge préhistorique en Bulgarie.-- La grotte du village Goliama-Jéliezna (arrondissement de Troyan).Bulgarian with Frenc. ''Trud. bulgar. prirod. Druzh., I 80-98, pl. V. ---- '37. Bordage, Edmond (1900) - Madagascar (découvertes paléontologique). ''Revue encyclopédique (Larousse) =Revue universelle., Paris 1900 1067. ---- '38. Boule, Marcellin (1900) - Étude paléontologique et archéologique sur la station paléolithique du lac Karâr (Algérie). ''Anthrop., (Paris) XI 1-21, figs. 1-24. ---- '39. Boule, Marcellin (1900) - Géologie des environs d'Aurillac et observations nouvelles sur le Cantal. ''Bull. Carte géol. France, XI (76) 1-80, figs. 1-33, 2 maps (1899-1900). ---- '40. Boule, Marcellin (1900) - Note sur quelques fossiles de Madagascar parvenus récement au laboratoire de paléontologie. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. Nat., Paris VI 201. ---- '41. Boule, Marcellin (1900) - Observations (Palaeotherium medium at Saint-Bonnet). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 15. ---- '42. Bourges, G. (1900) - Note sur l'anthropithèque de Java. ''Mém. Acad. Vaculuse, XIX 416. ---- '43. Brandes, G. (1900) - Ueber eine Ursache des Aussterbens einiger diluvialer Säugethiere. ''Corresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXI 103-107. ---- '44. Braus, H. (1900) - Die Enstehung der Wirbeltiergliedmassen. ''Sitz.-Ber. phys.-med. Ges. Würzb., 1900 45-46. ---- '45. Brindley, H. H. (1900) - Note on some abnormalities of the limbs and tail of dipnoan fishes. ''Proc. Cambridge Philos. Soc., X 325-327, pl. xiv. ---- '46. Broom, Robert (1900) - On a new theriodont reptile (Ictidosuchus primaevus) from the Karoo beds, South Africa. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., VI (7) 314-316. ---- '47. Brown, Campbell (1900) - Ueber das genus Hybodus und seine systematische Stellung. ''Palaeontographica, XLVI pp. 149-174, with pls. ---- '48. Bumüller, Johannes (1900) - Aus der Urzeit des Menschen. ''Vereinsschr. Görres-Ges. Bonn, 1900 (2) 88 pp., 11 figs. ---- '49. Burckhardt, Carl Emanuel (1900) - Profils géologiques transversaux de la cordillère argentino-chilienne. Stratigraphie et tectonique. ''An. Mus. La Plata, Sec. geol., II 1-136, figs. 1-6, pls. I-XXXII, tabs. ---- '50. Burckhardt, Carl Rudolf (1900) - On ''Hyperodapedon gordoni. Geol. Mag., VII (4) 486-492, 529-535, 3 figs., pl. XIX. ---- - C-29= '1. Capellini, Giovanni (1900) - Balenottero miocenica della Repubblica di San Marino. ''Rend. Accad. Lincei, IX (5) (1) 233-236. ---- '2. Capellini, Giovanni (1900) - Di un uovo di "Aepyornis" nel Museo di storia naturale di Lione e di altri nova e ossa fossili dello stesso uccello raccolte a Madagascar nell'ultimo decennio del secolo XIX. ''Mem. Accad. Sci. Bologna, VIII (5) 139-153, fig. ---- '3. Capitan, L. & D'ault Du Mesnil, G. (1900) - Stratigraphie quaternaire des plateaux et des alluvions de la Vienne et de la Vézère comparée à celle des vallées de la Seine et de la Somme. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XXIX (1) 197-199. ---- '4. Carez, Leon (1900) - ''Pyrénées. Terrains sêdimentaire. Internat. geol. Congr.. Paris, VIII, Livret-guide des excursions en F. ---- '5. Case, E.C. (1900) - The vertebrates from the Permian bone bed of Vermilion County, Illinois. ''Jour. Geol., VIII 698-729, pls. i-v. ---- '6. Chamberlin, Thomas C. (1900) - On the habitat of the early vertebrates. ''Jour. Geology, VIII 400-412. ---- '7. Chamberlin, Thomas C. (1900) - On the habitat of the early vertebrates. ''Jour. Geology VIII pp. 400-412. ---- '8. Chapman, Frederick R. (1900) - Notice of discovery of complete moa egg. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XXXII 437, 438, 440-441. ---- '9. Checchia, Giuseppe (1900) - Sull'Elephas (Enelephas) antiquus Falc. nei dintorni di San Severo (Capitanata). ''Boll. Soc. zool. ital., I (2) 194-198, fig. ---- '10. Choffat, Paul. (1900) - Recueil de monographies stratigraphiques sur le système crétacique du Portugal. II. Le Crétacique supérieur au nord du Tage. ''Mem. Comm. Serv. geol. Portugal, 1900 1-287, pls. I-XI, tabs. ---- '11. Claypole, Edward Waller (1900) - Traquair on Silurian fish. ''Amer. Geologist, XXV 244-248. ---- '12. Cocchi, Igino (1900) - Osservazioni sui denti incisivi dell'elefante africano. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XIX 26-35. ---- '13. Coleman, A.P. (1900) - On the Pleistocene near Toronto. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., LXX, Bradford, 328-334. ---- '14. Combes, Paul (1900) - Les mésaventures d'un anthropoïde. ''Cosmos, (Paris) XLIII (4) 355-357, 2 figs. ---- '15. Combes, Paul (1900) - Quelques notes sur la géologie de la Corse. ''Cosmos, (Paris) XLII (4) 388-390, fig. ---- '16. Commenda, Hans (1900) - Materialien zur Geognosie Oberösterreichs. ''Ber. Mus. Franc.-Carl. Linz, LVIII 1-272, illus. ---- '17. Conwentz, Hugo (1900) - Geologisch-palaeontologische Sammlung. ''Amt. Ber. staat. Mus. Naturk. Vorgesch,. Danzig 1899 9-17. ---- '18. Conwentz, Hugo (1900) - Ueber den Biber. ''Mittheilungen des westpreussischen Fischerei-Vereins, Danzig XII 1-4, 3 figs. ---- '19. Conwentz, Hugo (1900) - Zur Verbreitung des Moschusochsen und anderer Tiere in Nordost-Grönland. ''Verh. Ges. Erdkunde Berlin, XXVII 427-432. ---- '20. (1900) - The crocodilians, lizards, and snakes of North America. ''Ann. Report Smithson. Inst., for 1898, U. S. Nat. Museum part II pp. 153-1270. ---- '21. Coraini, E. (1900) - L'articolazione bigemina del bregma comparativamente studiata in cranii fossilis. ''Riv. ital. Pal., VI 160-164, pl. IV. ---- '22. Cornet, Jules (1900) - Compte rendu de la session extraordinaire de la Société géologique de Belgique tenue à Mons du 23 au 27 septembre 1899. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XXVI clxxv-ccxl, figs. 1-12, tabs. (1898-1900). ---- '23. Cornet, Jules (1900) - Étude géologique sur les gisements de phosphate de chaux de Baudour. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XXVII 3-32, figs. 1-4, tabs. (1899-1900). ---- '24. Corstorphine, George Stewart (1900) - Geologist's report for 1899. ''Ann. Rep. geol. Comm. Cape of Good Hope, IV 3-29(1899). ---- '25. Cossmann, Maurice (1900) - Abstracts of Broili, F., 1899 A and Riggs, E. S., 1899 A. ''Rev. crit. Paléozool., IV 51, 54. ---- '26. Cragin, F.W. (1900) - The capricorns, mammals of an Asiatic type, former inhabitants of the Pike's Peak region. ''Colorado College Studies, VIII 21-26, 1 text-fig. ---- '27. Cragin, F.W. (1900) - The discovery of a goat antelope in the cave fauna of Pike's Peak region. ''Science, (n.s.) XI 219. ---- '28. Craig, Robert (1900) - Notes retrospective on the closing of the quarries of Greenhill, Kilmaurs, Ayrshire. ''Trans. geol. Soc., Glasgow XI 192-198. ---- '29. Cumming, L. (1900) - Description of the fossil Ichthyosaurus platyodon found at Stockton. ''Rep. Rugby School nat. Hist. Soc., 1899 50, pl. ---- - D-42= '1. Dal Lago, Domenico (1900) - Fauna eocenica nei tufi basaltici di Rivagra in Novale. ''Riv. ital. Pal., VI 142-146. ---- '2. Dal Piaz, Giorgio (1900) - Sopra alcuni resti di Squalodon dell' arenaria miocenica di Belluno. ''Palaeont. ital., VI 303-314, pls. XXVI-XXIX, and 1 text-fig. ---- '3. Dal Piaz, Giorgio (1900) - Sulla fauna fossile della grotta di S. Donà di Lamon. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. nat., XXXIX 51-64, pl. II. ---- '4. Dathe, E. (1900) - Saurierfund im Rothliegenden bei Neurode und die Gliederung des Rothliegenden in der Grafschaft Glatz. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LII Verh. 75-78. ---- '5. Dathe, E. (1900) - Zur Kenntniss des Diluviums in der Grafschaft Glatz. ''Jahrb. preuss. geol. Landesanst., XX 247-265, pl. XVII (1899). ---- '6. de Alessandri, Giulio (1900) - Appunti di geologia e di paleontologia sui dintorni di Acqui. ''Atti Soc. ital. Sci. nat. Milan, XXXIX 173-348, pl. VI. ---- '7. de Alessandri, Giulio (1900) - Sopra alcuni fossili aquitaniani dei dintorni di Acqui. ''Boll. Soc. geol. Ital., XIX 549-554. ---- '8. de Angelis D'ossat, G. & Millosevich, F. (1900) - ''Studio geologico sul materiale raccolto da M. Sacchi.(Seconda spedizione Bóttego 1895-97) Rome (Società geografica italiana). x + 212 pp., 25 figs., 4 pls., map. ---- 9. de Brun, Pierre (1900) - Hippopotamus major from Chambezon, Haute-Loire, France. Mém. Soc. agric. Haute-Loire, X 62-63 (1897-98). ---- '10. de Gaillard, Cla (1900) - Sur un nouveau rongeur miocène de la Grive-Saint-Alban (Isère). ''Bull. Soc. Anthrop. Biol. Lyon, XVIII 174-187, figs. 1-9 (1899). ---- '11. de Gregorio, Antonio (1900) - Iconografia dei resti preistorici (Paleolitici) della grotta dei Vaccari del Monte Gallo presso Palermo. ''Ann. Géol. Pal., XXIX 1-10, 3 pls. ---- '12. de Mortillet, G. & Mortillet, Adrien de (1900) - ''Le préhistorique. Origine et antiquité de l'homme. 3d ed., Paris. xxii + 709 pp., 121 figs. ---- 13. de Nicolis, Enrico (1900)- Geologia ed idrologia delle regione veronese. Ed. by Luigi Sormani-Moretti (1893-99).Fol., Verona. II + 59 pp., 4 figs., 3 pls. ---- 14. de Nicolis, Enrico (1900) - Resti di mosasauriano nella scaglia rossa (Cretaceo superiore) di Valpantena (provincia di Verona). Atti 1st. veneto Sci., LIX 497-503, fig. ---- '15. Pinto, Alexandre Alberto de Sousa (1900) - Estudos sobra a mandibula. A mandibula na serie dos mammiferos. ''Instituto, XLVII 685-689. ---- '16. de Stefano, Giuseppe (1900) - Gli avanzi fossili dei misticeti in Calabria. ''Boll. Soc. geol. Ital., XIX 281-294, 3 figs. ---- '17. de Vis, Charles W. (1900) - A further trace of an extinct lizard. ''Ann. Queensland Mus., V 6, pl. III. ---- '18. de Vis, Charles W. (1900) - Bones and diet of Thylacoleo. ''Ann. Queensland Mus., V 7-11, pls. IV-VII. ---- '19. Dean, Bashford (1900) - On the embryology and phylogeny of Chimoera. ''Science (n.s.) XI 169-170. ---- '20. Dean, Bashford (1900) - The Jay Terrell collection of fossil fishes. ''Amer. Mus. Jour., I 10-12, 1 text-fig. ---- '21. Dean, Bashford (1900) - The so-called Devonian lamprey, Palaeospondylus gunni; with notes on the systematic arrangement of the fish-like vertebrates. ''Memoirs of the New York Academy of Sciences, II 1-32, fig., pl. 1 (1899). ---- '22. Deecke, Wilhelm (1900) - Die geologische Zusammensetzung und Schichtenfolge der Insel Rügen. ''Jahresbericht der Pommerschen geographischen Gesellschaft zu Greifswald, VII 10-39. ---- '23. Deecke, Wilhelm (1900) - Vorkommen von bearbeiteten Riesenhirschknochen bei Endigen (Kreis Franzburg) in Vorpommern. ''Globus, LXXVIII 13-15. ---- '24. Del Prato, Alberto (1900) - Balene fossile del Piacentino. ''Riv. ital. Pal., VI 136-142, pl. III. ---- '25. Delheid, Édouard (1900) - Une marmotte préquaternaire?. ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, XXXV lviii-lx. ---- '26. Depéret, Charles (1900) - Bassins tertiaires du Rhône. ''Internat. geol. Congr., Paris, VIII, Livret-guide des excursions en France no. XIIa 32 pp., 11 figs. ---- '27. Depéret, Charles (1900) - Note sur de nouveaux dinosauriens du Crétacé supérieur de la Montagne-Noire. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, 3 530 ---- '28. Depéret, Charles (1900) - Sur des restes de dinosauriens du Crétacé supérieur de la région de Saint-Chinian. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 107-108. ---- '29. Depéret, Charles (1900) - Sur les dinosauriens des étages de Rognac et de Vitrolles du pied de la Montagne-Noire. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXX 637-639. ---- '30. Depéret, Charles & Sayn, Gustave (1900) - Monographie de la faune fluvio-terrestre du Miocène supérieur de Cucuron (Vaucluse). ''Ann. Soc. linn. Lyon, XLVII 107-126. ---- '31. Derzhavin, A. N. (1900) - Recherches géologiques dans le district de Maloarkhangelsk, gouv. d'Orel.Russian with French. ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) XIX 71-85, fig. ---- '32. Dibley, George Edward (1900) - Zonal features of the chalk pits in the Rochester, Gravesend, and Croydon areas. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XVI 484-496. ---- '33. Döderlein, Ludwig (1900) - Das Gastralskelett (Bauchrippen oder Parasternum) in phylogenetischer Beziehung. ''Abh. Senckenb. naturf. Ges., XXVI 329-336, pl. XXXI. ---- '34. Döderlein, Ludwig (1900) - Ueber die Erwerbung des Flugvermögens bei Wirbelthieren. ''Zool. Jahrb. (Syst.), XIV 49-61. ---- '35. Dollfus, Gustave-Frédéric (1900) - Trois excursions aux environs de Paris. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVII (3) 109-154. ---- '36. Dollo, Louis (1900) - Le pied du Diprotodon et l'origine arboricole des marsupiaux. ''Bull. biol. France Belgique, XXXIII 275-280, 3 figs. ---- '37. Douglass, Earl (1900) - New species of Merycochoerus in Montana, Part i. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 pp. 428-438, with 3 fig. ---- '38. Douglass, Earl (1900) - ''The Neocene lake beds of western Montana and descriptions of some new vertebrates from the Loup Fork. A thesis for the degree of M. S. in the University of Montana, June, 1899. Published by the University.Pp. 3-27. ---- '39. Dun, W. S. (1900) - Annual report of the palaeontologist for 1899. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1899 206-208. ---- '40. Duns (1900) - On some remains of Scottish early post-Pliocene mammals. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Edinburgh, XXII 692-699. ---- '41. Dunstan, B. (1900) - The Permo-Carboniferous Coal Measures of Clermont and associated formations. ''Publ. geol. Surv. Queensland, no. 148. 18 pp., pls., maps. ---- '42. Dürst, J. Ulrich (1900)- Notes sur quelques bovidés préhistoriques. ''Anthrop., (Paris) XI 129-138, 16 figs.; 655-676, 19 figs. ---- - E-11= '1. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1900) - Dentition of some Devonian fishes. ''Jour. Geology VIII pp. 32-41, with 7 figs. ---- '2. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1900) - Devonische Fischreste aus der Eifel. ''Amer. Geologist, XXV 391-392. ---- '3. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1900) - Einige neue Notizen über devonische Fischreste aus der Eifel. ''Centralbl. Min., Geolog. und Palaeont., 1900, No. 6 pp. 177-178. ---- '4. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1900) - Fossil Lepidosteids from the Green River shales of Wyoming. ''Bull. Mus. Comp. Zool. Harvard Coll., XXXVI pp. 67-75. ---- '5. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1900) - Karpinsky's genus ''Helicoprion. A review. Amer. Naturalist, XXXIV 579-582, 1 text-fig. ---- '6. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1900) - New fossil bird and fish from the Middle Eocene of Wyoming. ''Geol. Magazine, 4 pp. 54-58. ---- '7. Eastman, Charles Rochester (1900) - Review of Bashford Dean's paper: The Devonian "Lamprey," ''Paloeospondylus gunni Traquair. Jour. Geol., VIII 286-289. ---- '8. Eberli, J. (1900) - Aus der Geologie des Kantons Thurgau. ''Mitt. thurgau. naturforsch. Ges., XIV 21-98, pls. I-II, map. II. ---- '9. Ehmke (1900) - Die ausgestorbenen und aussterbenden Tiere Ostpreussens. ''Deutsche Jaeger-Zeitg., XXXV 81-84, 97-100, 113-116. ----- '10. Eternod, A. C. F. (1900) - Démonstrations avec pièces à l'appui de notre théorie bicuspidienne de l'appareil dentaire humain. ''C. R. Congr. internat. Med. Paris 1900 Sect. Stomatologie, 174-176. ---- '11. Evans, John (1900) - Palaeolithic man in Africa. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. London, LXVI 486-488. ---- - F-24= '1. Fallot, Emmanuel (1900) - Gironde. ''Internat. geol. Congr., Paris, VIII, Livret-guide des excursions en France no. Ila. 25 pp., 3 figs. ---- '2. Féaux, Maurice & de Fayolle (1900) - Le porc-épic quaternaire. ''Bull. Soc. hist. archéol. Périgord, XXVII 36-38. ---- '3. Ficheur, Émile (1900) - Le Crétacé inférieur dans le massif des Matmates (Alger). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 559-589. ---- '4. Ficheur, Émile & Brives, A. (1900) - Sur la découverte d'une caverne à ossements, à la carrière des Bains-Romains, à l'ouest d'Alger. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXX 1485-1487. ---- '5. Fitzgerald, H. Purefoy (1900) - Extinct monsters. ''Ann. Rep. Wellington Coll. nat. Sci. Soc., XXX 16-17. ---- '6. Flores, Eduardo (1900) - L'Elephas antiquus Falc. e il Rhinoceros mercki Jaeg. in provincia di Reggio-Calabria. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XIX CXXVI. ---- '7. Forbes, Henry Ogg (1900) - Catalogue of the lizard-tailed (Saururae), the toothed (Odontornithes), and the ostrich-like (Struthiones) birds; and of the tinamous (Tinami), and the divers (Colymbi) in the Derby Museum. ''Bull. Liverpool Mus., III 25-34. ---- '8. Fortin, Raoul (1900) - ''Bison priscus from Gaillon, Eure, France. Bull. Soc. Amis Sci. nat. Rouen, XXXV 280 (1899). ---- '9. Fortin, Raoul (1900) - Notes de géologie normande. VII. Sur une carrière de Gaillon (Eure) ouverte dans la Craie sénonienne. ''Bull. Soc. Amis Sci. nat. Rouen, XXXV 261-263, fig. (1899). ---- '10. Fox-Strangways, C. E. & Watts, W. W. (1900) - The geology of the country between Atherstone and Charnwood Forest. ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. England Wales, (B), no. 155. 102 pp., 5 figs., 2 pls. ---- '11. Fox, Howard (1900) - Notes on the geology and fossils of some Devonian rocks on the north coast of Cornwall. ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 145-152, pl. VII. ---- '12. Fraas, Eberhard (1900) - Der geologische Aufbau des Steinheimer Beckens. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LVI 47-59, 2 figs. ---- '13. Fraas, Eberhard (1900) - Die Triaszeit in Schwaben. Ein Blick in die Urgeschichte an der Hand von R. ''Blezingers geologischer Pyramide. Ravensburg, 40 pp., 6 figs., pl. ---- '14. Fraas, Eberhard (1900) - Ueber die Markhöhle im Humerus von Elephas. ''Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXI 38, fig. ---- '15. Fraas, Eberhard (1900) - Vorzeigung einiger neueren palaeontologischen Funde aus den Schwäbischen Formationen. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LVI, XLIV-XLV . ---- '16. Fraas, Eberhard. (1900) - Zanclodon schützii n. sp. aus dem Trigonodus-Dolomit von Hall. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LVI 510-513, 2 figs. ---- '17. Frazer, Persifor (1900) - Alphabetical cross reference catalogue of all the publications of Edward Drinker Cope, from 1859 till his death in 1897. ''Mem. Acad. nac. Cienc. Mexico XIV 39-72, 233-256, 439-466 (1899-1900); XV, 31-6. ---- '18. Frech, Fritz (1900) - Ueber das Rothliegende an der schlesisch-böhmischen Grenze. ''Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 337-341. ---- '19. Friedberg, Wilhelm (1900) - Kosci mamuta (El. primigenius) w okolicy Rzeszowa (Galicia). ''Kosmos (Lemberg), XXV 10-12, 669. ---- '20. Friedel, Ernst (1900) - Die Schädelkapsel eines Löwen. ''Brandenburgia, VIII 130-134 (1899-1900). ---- '21. Fuchs, Theodor (1900) - Über die Natur der Edestiden, mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Gattung Helicoprion. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, CIX (1) 5-9, 3 figs., pl. ---- '22. Fuchs, Theodor (1900) - Über die Natur der Edestiden, mit besonderer Rücksicht auf die Gattung Helicoprion. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Wien, CIX 5-9, 1 plate, 3 text-figs. ---- '23. Fürbringer, Max (1900) - Zur vergleichenden Anatomie des Brustschulterapparates und der Schultermuskeln; iv Teil. ''Jenaische Zeitschr. f Naturwiss. Jena, xxxiv pp. 215-718. --- '24. Fürbringer, Max. 1900. Zur vergleichenden Anatomie des Brustschulterapparates und der Schultermuskeln; IV. Teil. ''Jena. Zeitschr. Naturwiss., XXXIV 215-718, 141 figs., pls. XIII-XVII. ---- - G-35= '1. Gaudry, Albert (1900) - Muséum d'histoire naturelle. Notice sur la galérie de paléozoologie. ''Internat. geol. Congr., Paris, VIII, Livret-guide des excursions en France, Notices sur les musées 1900 5-11. ---- '2. Gaudry, Albert (1900) - Remarque à propos de la note sur la dentition des ancêtres des tapirs. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 899. ---- '3. Gaupp, Ernst (1900) - Das Chondrocranium von Lacerta agilis. ''Anat. Hefte, Arb., XV 433-594, pls. xlii-xlvii. ---- '4. Gaupp, Ernst (1900) - Das Chondrocranium von Lacerta agilis. Ein Beitrag zum Verständnis des Amniotenschädels. ''Merkel und Bonnets Anatom., Hefte xv (Heft xlix) pp. 435-496, with pls. ---- '5. Gautier, Émile-Félix (1900) - O.-Ch. Marsh. ''Année sci. indus., XLIII 443 (1899). ---- '6. Gautier, Émile-Félix (1900) - Sir William Henry Flower. ''Année sci. indus., XLIII 445-446, port. (1899). ---- '7. Geikie, Archibald (1900) - Summary of progress of the Geological Survey of the United Kingdom for 1899. ''Summ. Prog. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain, 1899 v + 214 pp., illus. ---- '8. Geikie, Archibald (1900) - The geology of central and western Fife and Kinross. Being a description of sheet 40 and parts of sheets 32 and 48 of the geological map. ''Distr. Mem. geol. Surv. Scotland., IV + 284 pp., 30 figs., tabs. ---- '9. Geikie, James (1900) - A white-hot liquid Earth and geological time. ''Scottish geog. Mag., XVI 60-67. ---- '10. Geinitz, Franz Eugen (1900) - Ichthyosaurus von Dobbertin in Mecklenburg. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 (1) 63-64, fig. ---- '11. Geinitz, Hanns Bruno (1900) - Sur Stereosternum tumidum, Cope, du Musée royal de Minéralogie de Dresde, provenant de São Paulo (Brésil). ''Mém. Soc. géol. Belgique, I 37-42, pl. I (1899-1908). ---- '12. Ghigi, Alessandro (1900) - Sui denti dei Tapiridi. '' - Anat. Anz., Ergänzungsh. XVIII 17-29, 9 text-figs. '' - Verhandl. anat., Gesellsch. xiv (Pavia) pp. 17-29, 9 figs. ---- '''13. Ghigi, Alessandro (1900) - Sull' origine dell molari dei mammiferi. ''Riv. ital. Pal., VI 98-107. ---- '14. Gidley, J.W. (1900) - A new species of Pleistocene horse from the staked plains of Texas. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIII pp. 111-116, with 5 fig. ---- '15. Gill, Theodore (1900) - The earliest use of the names Sauria and Batrachia. ''Science, 2 p. 730. ---- '16. Giraud, Jean (1900) - L'animal mistérieux de la Patagonie. ''La Nature, XXVIII (1) 75-78, 3 figs. ---- '17. Gorjanovic-Kramberger, Dragutin (1900) - Der diluviale Mensch von Krapina in Kroatien. ''Mitt. Anthrop. Ges. Wien, XXX (203). ---- '18. Gorjanovic-Kramberger, Dragutin (1900) - Neue paläolithische Fundstelle. ''Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXI 17-18, fig. ---- '19. Gorjanovic-Kramberger, Dragutin (1900) - Paleoliticki ostatci covjeka i njegovih suvremenika iz diluvija u Krapini. ''Ljetopis Jugoslavenske akademije znanosti i umjetnosti, Zagreb, XIV 90-98. ---- '20. Gosselet, Jules (1900) - Boulonnais. ''Internat. geol. Congr., Paris, VIII, Livret-guide des excursions en France, no IX 1-14, pl. ---- '21. Gosselet, Jules (1900) - Excursion géologique du 6 mai 1900 à Arras et aux environs. ''Annales de la Société géologique du Nord, 29: 49-55 ---- '22. Gosselet, Jules (1900) - Note sur les gites de Craie phosphatée des environs de Roisel suivie des considérations générales sur les dépôts de craie phosphatée de Picardie. ''Annales de la Société géologique du Nord, 29: 65-86 ---- '23. Götze, A. (1900) - Die Entwickelung der menschlichen Kultur in unserer Heimat von den ersten Anfängen bis zum Ende des Heidentums. I. ''Himmel und Erde, XII 97-118, 11 figs. ---- '24. Gould, C.N. (1900) - The lower Cretaceous of Kansas. ''American Geologist, 25:10-40. (Kiowa Shale, Early Cretaceous) ---- '25. Grandidier, Guillaume (1900) - Description de l'Archaeolemur robustus, nouvelle espèce de lémurien sub-fossile de Madagascar. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VI 323-324, fig. ---- '26. Grandidier, Guillaume (1900) - Note sur des ossements d'animaux disparus, provenant d'Ambolisatra, sur la côte sud-est de Madagascar. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VI 214-218. ---- '27. Grandidier, Guillaume (1900) - Sur les lémuriens subfossiles de Madagascar. ''C. R. Acad. Sci. Paris, CXXX 1482-1485. ---- '28. Gratzianow, Valerian (1900) - Über die sog, "Kauplatte" der Cyprinoiden. ''Zool. Anz., XXIII 66-73, 5 text-figs. ---- '29. Grevé, Carl A. (1900) - Die geographische Verteilung der Wildschafe. ''Korresp.-Bl. Naturforsch.-Ver. Riga, XLIII 131-145. ---- '30. Grevé, Carl A. (1900) - Die Verbreitung von Ovibos moschatus Blainv. einst und jetzt. Aruanded Loodus. ''Selts Tartu Ülik., XII 371-374 (1901). ---- '31. Grimes, G.E. (1900) - Geology of parts of the Myingyan, Magwe and Pakokku districts, Burma. ''Mem. geol. Surv. India, XXVIII (1) 30-71, pls. II, III. ---- '32. Grossouvre, A. de (1900) - Oligocène et Miocène du sud du Bassin de Paris. ''Extrait du Bulletin de la Société géologique de France, (Série 3), tome XXVIII: 986-994 ---- '33. Guébhard, Adrien (1900) - Observations géologiques dans le sud-ouest des Alpes-Maritimes. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 320-322. ---- '34. Gunn, W. (1900) - On the old volcanic rocks of the island of Arran. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, XI 174-191. ---- '35. Gunn, W. (1900) - The geology of Belford, Holy Island, and the Farne islands, Northumberland. (Explanation of quarter-sheet 110 S. E.; new series, sheet 4). ''Sheet Mem. geol. Surv. England Wales, (A), no. 110 S.. iv + 155 pp., 8 figs., tabs. ---- - H-35= '1. Haeckel, Ernst Heinrich Phil (1900) - ''Die Welträthsel. Gemeinverständliche Studien über monistische Philosophie. 4th ed., Bonn. x + 473 pp. ---- '2. Hall, Thomas Sergeant (1900) - A new genus and a new species of fish from the Mesozoic rocks of Victoria. ''Proc. Roy. Soc. Victoria, (n. s.) XII 147-151, pl. XIV. ---- '3. Harlé, Édouard (1900) - Gisements à sa ga dans le sud-ouest de la France. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 995-996. ---- '4. Harlé, Édouard (1900) - Restes d'élan de la Plagnotte (Ariège). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 39-42. ---- '5. Hatcher, John Bell (1900) - Sedimentary rocks of southern Patagonia. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., IX (4) 85-108, map. ---- '6. Hatcher, John Bell (1900) - The Carnegie Museum palaeontological expeditions of 1900. ''Science, 2 pp. 718-720. ---- '7. Hatcher, John Bell (1900) - Vertebral formula of Diplodocus (Marsh). ''Science, 2 pp. 828-830. ---- '8. Haug, Émile (1900) - Les géosynclinaux et les aires continentales. Contribution à l'étude des transgressions et les régressions marines. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 617-711. ---- '9. Hauthal, Rodolfo (1900) - Die Haustiereigenschaft des Grypotherium domesticum Roth, die Glacialverhältnisse bei Ultima Esperanza und die Berechtigung des Namens Grypotherium domesticum. ''Globus, LXXVIII 333-338, 2 figs. ---- '10. Hauthal, Rodolfo (1900) - Quelques rectifications relatives au Grypotherium de la Caverne Eberhardt. ''Comun. Mus. nac. Buenos Aires, I 240-252. ---- '11. Hawkesworth, Edwin (1900) - Mammoth's tooth at Staithes. ''Naturalist, 1900 360. ---- '12. Hay, O. P. (1900) - Descriptions of some vertebrates of the Carboniferous age. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., XXXIX pp. 96-123, with pl. VI ---- '13. Hector, James (1900) - Fossil bones (cetacean), from Hangaroa River, near the Gisborne-Rotorua stock-track. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XXXII 424. ---- '14. Heierle (1900) - ''Uebersicht über die Urgeschichte der Schweiz. Zurich. 12 pp. ---- 15. Hennig, Anders (1900) - Geologischer Führer durch Schonen. Samml. geol. Führer, VII 182 pp., 35 figs., map. ---- '16. Henning, (Prof.) (1900) - ''Aus der Vorgeschichte der Elsass. Korrespondenzblatt der Gesamtvereins der deutschen Geschichts- und Alterthumsvereine (Blaetter für deutsche Landesgeschichte). Berlin XLVIII 33-36. ---- 17. Henry, Richard (1900) - On the probable origin of Notornis mantelli, and its extinction in New Zealand. Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XXXII 53-54. ---- '18. Herdman, W. A. (1900) - The geological succession of morphological ideals. ''Proc. Liverpool geol. Soc., VIII 429-450. ---- '19. Hertzog, August (1900) - La faune vertébrée de la station préhistorique de Völklinshofen. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Colmar, (n. s.) V 113-124. ---- '20. Hilber, Vincenz (1900) - Die Höhlen des Semriacher Gebietes. ''Mitt. naturwiss. Ver. Steiermark, XXXVI LX (1899). ---- '21. Hill, Charles M. (1900) - Developmental history of primary segments of the vertebrate head. ''Zool. Jahrb., Anat., XIII 393-446, pls. XXVIII-XXX, 4 text-figs. ---- '22. Hinton, Martin Alister Campb (1900) - On the Pleistocene deposits of the Ilford and Wanstead district, Essex. ''Essex Naturalist, XI 161-165. ---- '23. Hinton, Martin Alister Campb (1900) - The Pleistocene deposits of the Ilford and Wanstead district. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XVI 271-281. ---- '24. Hoernes, M.& Hoernes, Rudolf (1900) - Besuch einer neuen diluvialen Fundstelle und des Städtischen Museums in Krems. ''Mitt. anthrop. Ges. Wien XXX (156)-(158). ---- '25. Hoernes, Rudolf (1900) - Die vorpontische Erosion. ''Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, CIX (1) 811-857, 5 figs. ---- '26. Hofmann, Adolf (1900)- Fossilreste aus dem südmährischen Braunkohlenbecken bei Gaya. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, L 47-50, pls. IV-V. ---- '27. Hofmann, Adolf (1900) - Ueber einige Säugethierreste aus den Miocänschichten von Feisternitz bei Eibiswald in Steiermark. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, L 519-526, pl. IV. ---- '28. Holland, W. J. (1900) - The vertebral formula in Diplodocus Marsh. ''Science, 2 pp. 816-818. ---- '29. Hooley, Reginald Walter (1900) - Note on a tortoise from the Wealden of the Isle of Wight. ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 263-265, 2 figs. ---- '30. Hovey, Edmund O. (1900) - The geological and palaeontological collections in the American Museum of Natural History. ''Science, 2 pp. 757-760. ---- '31. Hovey, Horace C. (1900) - Facts about the megalonyx. ''Scient. Amer. Suppl., L 20839. ---- '32. Howes, G. B. & Swinnerton, H. H. (1900) - On the development of the skeleton of the Tuatera, Sphenodon (Hatteria) punctatus. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1900 pp. 516-517. ---- '33. Huene, Friedrich v. (1900) - Devonische Fischreste aus der Eifel. ''Neues Jahrb. Min., Geol. und Pal., 1900, I, Abhand pp. 64-66, with 2 text. ---- '34. Hume, W. Fraser (1900) - Phosphatic beds in the eastern desert, between Qena and Qosseir. In a report on the phosphate deposits of Egypt. ''Egypt Surv. Dept. pub. Works Min., pp. 10-15, pl. II. ---- '35. Hutton, Frederic Wollaston (1900) - The geological history of New Zealand. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XXXII 159-183. ---- - I-1= '1. Inostrantsev, Aleksandr A. (1900) - Merkwüdrige Funde alter Thierfossilien in den Ufern der Dwina.In Russian. ''Pravit. Viestnik, 1900 256-257. ---- - J-9= '1. Jaeger, Gustav (1900) - ''Encyclopaedie der Naturwissenschaften. I. Abt. III. Theil. Handwörterbuch der Zoologie, Anthropologie und Ethnologie. by Jaeger. Breslau. 8 vols. (1880-1900). ---- 2. Jaekel, O. (1900) - Ueber die Reste von Edestiden und die neue Gattung Helicoprion. Neues Jahrb. Min., 1900, II 144-148. ---- '3. Jaquet, Maurice (1900) - Contribution à l'anatomie comparée des systèmes squelettaire et musculaire de ''Chimoera collei, Callorhynchus antarcticus, Spinax niger, Protopterus annectens, Ceratodus forst-eri et Axolotl. Arch. Sci. Med., V 61-89, pls. I-VI. ---- '4. Johnson, J. P. (1900) - Palaeolithic man in valley of the Wandle. ''Sci.-Gossip '',VII (2) 69-71. ---- '''5. Johnson, J. P. & White, G. (1900) - Some new sections in, and contributions to the fauna of, the river drift of the Uphall estate, Ilford, Essex. ''Essex Naturalist, XI 157-160. ---- '6. Joksimowitsch, Ziwko J. (1900) - O nekojim fosilnim ribama iz Bosne. ''Glasnik zemal. Muz. Bosni Hercegovini, XII 314. ---- '7. Jordan D. S. & Evermann, B. W. (1900) - ''The fishes of North and Middle America, etc.,Part IV, pp. I-CI, 3137. ---- 8. Jordan, August (1900) - Die organischen Reste in den Bohrproben von der Tiefbohrung auf dem Schlachthofe. Abh. naturwiss. Ver., Bremen VII 523-541. ----- '9. Jukes-Browne, Alfred John (1900) - ''The Gault and Upper Greensand of England. (With contributions by William Hill.) Gen. Mem. geol. Surv. U. K., Cretaceous rocks of Britain I 499 pp., figs. 1-85, pls. I-III. ---- - K-33= '1. Kapelkin, W. (1900) - Zur Frage über die Entwicklung des axialen Skelets der Amphibien. ''Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, for 1900 (n.s.) XIV bis 433-448, pls. v, vi. ---- '2. Karakash, N.I. (1900) - Recherches géologiques le long du chemin de fer Dankow-Smolensk. Russian with French. ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) XVIII 419-481, 4 figs. ---- '3. Kayser, R. (1900) - Eine wohlerhaltene fossile Eidechse (''Tylosaurus dyspelor). Die Umschau, 4:S. 146-148. ---- '4. Keilhack, Konrad (1900) - Pölitz. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Preussen, XCIII vi + 39 + 40 + 21 pp., 4 figs. ---- '5. Keller, Conrad (1900) - Sur l'origine du mouton des Grisons. ''Arch. Sci. phys. nat., X (4) 560-562. ---- '6. Kerr, John Graham (1900) - Note on hypotheses as to the origin of the paired limbs of vertebrates. ''Proc. Cambridge Philos. Soc., X 227-235. ---- '7. Kerr, John Graham (1900) - The zoological position of ''Palaeospondylus traquair. Proc. Cambridge Philos. Soc., X 298-299. ---- '8. Kingsley, J.S. & Ruddick, W. H. (1900) - The ossicula auditus and mammalian ancestry. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXIII pp. 219-230, with 3 tex. ---- '9. Kingsley, J.S. (1900) - The homologies of the ear bones. ''Science, (n.s.) XI 167. ---- '10. Kingsley, J.S. (1900) - The ossicula auditûs. ''Tufts Coll. Stud., VI 203-274, 1 pl. ---- '11. Klaatsch, Hermann (1900) - Das Problem der Abstammung des Menschen. ''Ber. senckenberg. naturforsch. Ges., 1898-1900 (1) 129-134. ---- '12. Klaatsch, Hermann (1900) - Die fossilen Knochenreste des Menschen und ihre Bedeutung für das Abstammungs-Problem. ''Anat. Hefte, (Ergeb.) IX 415-496, figs. 1-20. ---- '13. Knight, W.C. (1900) - Some new Jurassic vertebrates. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 pp. 115-119. ---- '14. Knight, W.C. (1900) - The Wyoming fossil fields expedition of July, 1899. ''Natn. Geogr. Mag., XI 449-465. ---- '15. Kobelt, W. (1900) - Der Moschusochse. ''Ber. Senckenb. naturf. Ges., 1900, Abh. 61-66, pl. VII, 1 text fig. ---- '16. Koch, Antal von Bodrog (1900) - ''Die Tertiärbildungen des Beckens der siebenbürgischen Landestheile. II. Neogene Abtheilung. Budapest. 370 pp., 3 pls., 50 figs. ---- '17. Koenen, Constantin (1900) - Die Fundumstände und naturwissenschaftliche Bedeutung von Tierresten. Sitz.-Ber. niederrhein. ''Ges. Nat.- Heilk., 1900 25-26. ---- '18. Koken, Ernst (1900) - Abstract of F. Broili on ''Eryops megacephalus (Broili, F., 1899 A). Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 144. ---- '19. Koken, Ernst (1900) - Abstract of M. Schlosser on Bären und bärenanlichen Formen (Schlosser, M., 1899 B). ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 142-144. ---- '20. Koken, Ernst (1900) - Die Gliederung und Lagerung des Diluviums bei Kochendorf. ''Jahresh. Ver. Naturk. Württemberg, LVI pp. LIX-LX. ---- '21. Koken, Ernst (1900) - Hochterrasse und Steppenfauna bei Tübingen. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 (1) 143-144. ---- '22. Koken, Ernst (1900) - Löss und Lehm in Schwaben. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 (2) 154-176, 2 figs., pls. VI-VII. ---- '23. Koken, Ernst (1900) - Review of O. C. Marsh: The dinosaurs of North America (Marsh, O. C., 1896 C). ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 462-464. ---- '24. Kornhuber, G. Andreas (1900) - ''Dicroceras posoniense. Verh. Ver. Nat.- Heilk. Pressburg, XX 79 (1899). ---- '25. Kornhuber, G. Andreas (1900) - Verzeichniss der fossilen Fauna vom Sandberg zu Theben-Neudorf. ''Verh. Ver. Nat.- Heilk. Pressburg, XX 78-79 (1899). ---- '26. Krause, Georg (1900) - Aepyornis-Eier. ''Ornith. Monatsschr., XXV 299-304, pl. XXIII. ---- '27. Krause, Georg (1900) - Madagassische Riesenstrausse. Ornithologische Studie. ''Prometheus, XII 4-8, figs. 6-7. ---- '28. Kríz, Martin & Koudelka, Florian (1900) - ''Pruvodce do moravských jeskyn od dra. Führer in die mährischen Höhlen. Steinitz-Wischau. 244 pp., illus. ---- '29. Kríz, Martin (1900) - O jeskynich Sloupských. ''Cas. vlasten. spol. Mus., XVI 74-88, pls. VI-XII (1899); XVII, 46-64, 102-1. ---- '30. Kríz, Martin (1900) - Quartäre Thierreste aus den mährischen Höhlen. ''Oesterreichische Monatsschrift für Thierheilkunde und Revue für Thierheilkunde und Thierzucht XXIV ,433-446, 481-490, figs. 17-28. ---- '31. Krotov, Petr Ivanovich (1900) - Recherches géologiques dans la partie SW de la feuille 108 de la carte générale de la Russie d'Europe.Russian with French. ''Izvest. geol. Kom. (U.S.S.R.), XIX 161-200. ---- '32. Kükenthal, W. (1900) - Die Wale der Arktis. ''Fauna arctica, (Römer und Schaudinn) I 179-234, 11 figs. ---- '33. Kvitka, S. (1900) - Ueber einige Fossilien von Saray und Massasyr auf der Halbinsel Apscheron. ''Zap. vseross. mineral. Obshch., XXVIII (2) 359-385, figs. ---- - L-29= '1. Laaser, Paul (1900) - Die Entwickelung der Zahnleiste bei den Selachiern. ''Anat. Anz., XVII 479-489, 8 text-figs. ---- '2. Ladrière, Jules (1900) - Limons du nord de la France. ''Internat. geol. Congr., Paris, VIII, Livret-guide des excursions en France, no. XVI 1-10, 8 figs. ---- '3. Lasnet, A. Cligny & Chevalier, Aug. & Rambaud, Pierre (1900) - ''Un mission an Sénégal. ''Paris. 348 pp., illus. ---- 4. Laspeyres, Hugo (1900) - Das Siebengebirge am Rhein. Verh. naturhist. Ver. Rheinlande, LVII 119-596, 23 figs., map. ---- '5. Laube, Gustav C. (1900) - Neue Schildkröten und Fische aus der böhmischen Braunkohlenformation. ''Abh. deutsch. naturwiss.-med. Ver. Böhmen "Lotos", II 37-56, pls. II-IV. ---- '6. Laube, Gustav C. (1900) - Salmonoiden aus der böhmischen Braunkohlenformation. ''Abh. deutsch. naturwiss.-med. Ver. Böhmen "Lotos", XLVIII 15-20, 5 figs. ---- '7. Lavocat, A. (1900) - Revue chronologique des mammifères anciens et actuels. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. Toulouse, III 85-94. ---- '8. Le Roux, Marc (1900) - Le Musée d'Amecy: son origine, son but, son état actuel. ''Rev. Savois., XLI 87-102, 151-169. ---- '9. Leche, Wilhelm (1900) - Mammalia. ''Bronn Klass., Ordn. VI (7) 657-1169, pls. CXIII-CXXI (1888-1900). ---- '10. Lehman-Nitsche (1900) - on extinction of diluvial mammals in South America. ''Corresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXI 103. ---- '11. Lehmann-Nitsche R. (1900) - L’homme fossile de la formation Pampéenne. ''12éme session Comptes Rendus du Congrès International d’Anthropologie et d’Archéologie préhistoriques, Masson. 1901:145-148. ---- '12. Lehmann-Nitsche Robert (1900) - Über den fossilen Menschen der Pampasformation. ''Correspondenz-Blatt der deutschen Anthropologischen Gesellschaft, 31:107-109. ---- '13. Lehmann-Nitsche, Robert (1900) - Zur Vorgeschichte der Entdeckung von Grypotherium bei Ultima Esperanza. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., XV 385-392, 539. ---- '14. Leriche, Maurice (1900) - Faune ichthyologique des sables à Unios et Térédines des environs d'Epernay (Marne). ''Annales de la Société géologique du Nord, 29: 173-196, 2 pls. ---- '15. Lissauer, Abraham (1900) - Anthropologischer Bericht über seine letzte Reise in Süd-Frankreich und Italien. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XXXII (401)-(411) 2 figs. ---- '16. Lönnberg, Einar (1900) - On a remarkable piece of skin from Cueva Eberhardt, Last Hope Inlet, Patagonia. ''Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1900 379-384. ---- '17. Lönnberg, Einar (1900) - On the structure and anatomy of the musk ox (Ovibos moschatus). ''Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1900 pp. 686-718, with 10 fi. ---- '18. Loomis, F. B. (1900) - Die anatomie und die verwandtschaft der Ganoid- und Knochen-fische aus der Kreide-Formation von Kansas, U.S.A. ''Palaeontographica, 46: 213-283, pl. XIX-XXVII. ---- '19. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - The pelvic girdle of zeuglodon Basilosaurus cetoides (Owen), with notes on other portions of the skeleton. ''Proceedings of the United States National Museum, 1900; 23:327-331. ---- '20. Liburnau, Ludwig Lorenz von (1900) - Ueber einige Reste ausgestorbener Primaten von Madagaskar. ''Anz. Akad. Wiss. Vienna, XXXVII 8-9. ---- '21. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - A new fossil cyprinoid, Leuciscus turneri, from the Miocene of Nevada. ''Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus., XXIII pp. 333-334, with pl. V. ---- '22. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - A new rhinoceros, ''Trigonias osborni, from the Miocene of South Dakota. Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus., XXIII pp. 221-223, with 2 fig. ---- '23. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - Characters and relations of Gallinuloides, a fossil gallinaceous bird from the Green River shales of Wyoming. ''Bull. Mus. Comp. Zool. (Harvard), XXXVI pp. 79-84, with pl. I. ---- '24. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - Description of a new species of fossil fish from the Esmeralda formation. ''Rep. U. S. Geol. Surv., XXI 223-224, pl. XXXI. ---- '25. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - Palaeontological notes. ''Science, 2 pp. 809-810. ---- '26. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - The pelvic girdle of Zeuglodon, ''Basilosaurus cetoides (Owen), with notes on other portions of the skeleton. Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus., XXIII pp. 327-331, with pls. ---- '27. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - The truth about the mammoth. ''McClure's Magazine, XIV pp. 349-355, Feb. ---- '28. Lucas, Frederick A. (1900) - Vertebrate fossils found in Idaho beds. ''Rep. U. S. Geol. Surv., XX 99. ---- '29. Lydekker, R. (1900) - The dental formula of the marsupial and placental Carnivora. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. London, 1899 pp. 922-928, with pl. l. ---- - }} - M-Z= - N-22= '''1. Nadaillac, Jean Francois Albert (1900) - Le crane de Calaveras. ''Rev. Questions Sci., 48 (ser. 2) 341-358. ---- '2. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1900) - Das Horn eines ''Bos primigenius aus einem Torfmoore Hinterpommerns. Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturforsch. Fr. '',Berlin 1900 1-10. ---- '''3. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1900) - Das Horn eines Urstiers aus einem Torfmoore Hinterpommerns. ''Deutsche landwirtschaftl. Presse, XXVII (12) 121. ---- '4. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1900) - Die Schädel von Ctenomys minutus Nehrg., Ct. torquatus Licht. und Ct. pundti Nhrg. ''Sitz.-Ber. Ges. naturforsch. Fr., Berlin 1900 201-210. ---- '5. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1900) - Ein Urstierhorn aus Hinterpommern. ''Globus, LXXVII 47-51, fig. ---- '6. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1900) - Einige Bemerkungen über die Haustierqualität des "Grypotherium domesticum" aus Sud-Patagonien. ''Globus, LXXVII 61-62. ---- '7. Nehring, Carl Wilhelm Alfred (1900) - Ueber Ctenomys neglectus, n. sp., Ct. natterei Wagn. und Ct. lujanensis Amegh. ''Zool. Anz., XXIII 535-541. ---- '8. Newstead, Robert (1900) - Human remains in the boulder-clay at Saltney. ''Ann. Rep. Chester Soc. nat. Sci., XXIX 26-29, pl. ---- '9. Newton, Edwin Tulley (1900) - of paper by H. G. Seeley on Aristodesmus. ''Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., LVI 645. ---- '10. Newton, Edwin Tulley (1900) - On a remarkable bone from the chalk of Cuxton, possibly referable to the Rhynchocephalia. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XVI 496-499, fig. ---- '11. Nikitin, Serge Nikolaevich (1900) - Notes sur la carte géologique et les minérais de fer du gouv. de Saratov. Nouveau gisement de manganèse dans le district de Morchansk.Russian with French. ''Izvest. geol. Kom., (U.S.S.R.) XVIII 383-410. ---- '12. Noetling, Fritz (1900) - The Miocene of Burma. ''Verh. Akad. Wet. Amsterdam, (ser. 2, sec. 2) VII (2) 1-131, map, tabs. (1899-1901). ---- '13. Nopcsa, Franz (1900) - ''Dinosaurierreste aus Siebenbürgen (Schädel von Limnosaurus transsylvanicus nov. gen. et spec.). ''Denk. Akad. Wiss. Wien., LXVIII 555-591, pls. I-VI. ---- 14. Nopcsa, Franz (1900) - Dinosaurierreste aus Siebenbürgen (Schädel von Limnosaurus transsylvanicus nov. gen. et spec.) Denk. Akad. Wiss. Wien., LXVIII 555-591, pls. I-VI. ---- '15. Nordenskiöld, Erland (1900) - La grotte du ''Glossotherium (Neomylodon) en Patagonie. Bull. Soc. géol. France, 3 29-32. ---- '16. Nordenskiöld, Erland (1900) - Lakttagelser och fynd i grottor vid Ultima Esperanza i Sydvestra Patagonien. ''Svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., XXXIII (4) (3) 24 pp., 2 figs., 7 pls. ---- '17. Nordenskiöld, Erland (1900) - Meddelande rörande gräfningar i grottorna vid Ultima Esperanza. ''Ymer, XIX 265-266. ---- '18. Nordenskjöld, Nils Otto Gustaf (1900) - Om Pampasformationen. ''Förhandl. geol. Fören. Stockholm, XXII 191-206, fig. ---- '19. Nüesch, Jakob (1900) - Die prähistorischen Funde am Schweizersbild und im Kesslerloch. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XXXII (99)-(101). ---- '20. Nüesch, Jakob (1900) - Neue Grabungen und Funde im "Kesslerloch" bei Thayngen, Kt. Schaffhausen. ''Anz. schweiz. Altertumsk., (n. s.) II 4-10, 2 figs. ---- '21. Nüesch, Jakob (1900) - Neue Grabungen und Funde im "Kesslerloch" bei Thayngen, Kt. Schaffhausen. ''Gaea Nat., Leben XXXVI 305-310. ---- '22. Nüesch, Jakob (1900) - Neue Grabungen und Funde im "Kesslerloch" bei Thayngen, Kt. Schaffhausen. ''Mitt. Anthrop. Ges. Wien XXX 76-79. ---- - O-16= '1. O'Harra, Cleophas Cisney (1900) - A bibliography of contributions to the geology and geography of the Black Hills region. ''Bull. S. Dakota School Mines, 4 45-86. ---- '2. O'Harra, Cleophas Cisney (1900) - A history of the early explorations of the progress of geological investigations in the Black Hills region. ''Bull. S. Dakota School Mines, 4 7-44, 8 pls. ---- '3. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - Correlation between Tertiary mammal horizons of Europe and America. An introduction to the more exact investigation of Tertiary zoögeography. ''Preliminary study with third trial sheet. Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci., XIII 1-72. ---- '4. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - Intercentra and hypapophyses in the cervical region of mosasaurs, lizards, and Sphenodon. ''Amer. Natural., XXXIV (397):1-7, 4 figs. ---- '5. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - Origin of the Mammalia. III. Occipital condyles of reptilian tripartite type. ''Amer. Natural., XXXIV 943-947, 3 figs. ---- '6. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - ''Oxyaena and Patriofelis restudied as terrestrial creodonts. Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIII pp. 269-279, with pls. ---- '7. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - Phylogeny of the rhinoceroses of Europe. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. nat. Hist., XIII 229-267, 16 figs. ---- '8. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - Phylogeny of the rhinoceroses of Europe. ''Science, 2 p. 885. ---- '9. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - Recent zoöpaleontology. ''Science, 2 pp. 115-116;767-769, with 1 tex. ---- '10. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - Reconsideration of the evidence for a common dinosaur-avian stem in the Permian. ''Amer. Natural., XXXIV 777-799, 12 figs. ---- '11. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - Restorations and models of the extinct North American mammals. ''Nat. Hist., I 85-87. ---- '12. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - The angulation of the limbs of Proboscidia, Dinocerata, and other quadrupeds in adaptation to weight. ''Amer. Naturalist, XXXIV pp. 89-94, with 7 figs. ---- '13. Osborn, Henry Fairfield (1900) - The geological and faunal relations of Europe and America during the Tertiary period and the theory of the successive invasions of an African fauna. ''Science, XI (2) 561-574. ---- '14. Osgood, W. H. (1900) - Revision of the pocket mice of the genus ''Perognathus. N. A. Fauna, No. XVIII 1-72, pls. I-IV, 15 text-figs. ---- '15. Oustalet, Émile. (1900) - Les Phororhacus. ''La Nature, XXVIII (2) 360-361, 2 figs. ---- '16. Owen, Richard (1900) - Discoveries in King Arthur's cave on the great Doward Hill. ''Trans. Woolhope Natural. Field Club, 1899 133. ---- - P-25= '1. Pabst, Wilhelm (1900) - Beiträge zur Kenntnis der Tierfährten in dem Rothliegenden "Deutschlands". ''Zeitschr. Deutsch. Geol. Ges., LII 48-63. ---- '2. Pabst, Wilhelm (1900) - Weitere Beiträge zur Kenntniss der Thierfährten in dem Rothliegenden "Thüringens." III. ''Naturwiss. Wochenschr., XV 121-127, 6 figs. ---- '3. Pallary, Paul (1900) - Note sur la girafe et le chameau du Quaternaire algérien. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 908-909. ---- '4. Parat, Alexandre (1900) - Les grottes de la Cure. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. hist. nat. Yonne, LIV (2) 3-29, pl.; 45-73, 3 pls. ---- '5. Parmenter, C.S. (1900) - Fossil turtle from the Dakota epoch. ''Trans. Kansas Acad. Sci., XVI 67. ---- '6. Parsons, F.G. (1900) - The joints of mammals compared with those of man. Part II. Joints of the hind limbs. ''Jour. Anat. and Physiol. XXXIV pp. 301-323, 10 fig. ---- '7. Paulli, Simon (1900) - Ueber die Pneumaticität des Schädels bei den Säugethieren. Eine Morphologische Studie. II. Ueber die Morphologie des Siebbeins und die der Penumaticität bei den Ungulaten und Probosciden. ''Morpholog. Jahrbuch, XXVIII pp. 179-251. ---- '8. Paulli, Simon (1900) - Ueber die Pneumaticität des Schädels bei den Säugethieren. Eine Morphologische Studie. III. Ueber die Morphologie des Siebbeins und die der Pneumaticität bei den Insectivoren, Hyracoideen, Chiropteren, Carnivoren, Pinnepedien, Edentaten, Rod. ''Morpholog. Jahrbuch, XXVIII pp. 483-564, with pls. ---- '9. Pavlow, Marie (1900) - Études sur l'histoire paléontologique des ongulés. VII. Artiodactyles anciens. ''Bull. Soc. Imp. Natur. Moscou, XIII (2) 268-328, pls. V, VI. ---- '10. Peach, Benjamin Neeve (1900) - ''Appendix of fossils. Part I. pp. 209-251 In: A. Geikie, The geology of central and western Fife and Kinross. Being a description of sheet 40 and parts of sheets 32 and 48 of the geological map. Distr. Mem. geol. Surv. Scotland, IV + 284 pp., 30 figs., tabs. . ---- '11. Perret, Auguste (1900) - Les dipneustes. ''Rev. Scient., Paris 4 786-788. ---- '12. Petrascheck, Wilhelm (1900) - Studien über Facies-bildungen im Gebiete der sächsischen Kreideformation. ''Sitz.-Ber. Abh. naturwiss. Ges. Isis, 1899 Abh. 31-84, 13 figs. ---- '13. Philippi, Rudolf Amandus (1900) - Contribucion a la osteolojía del ''Grypotherium domesticum Roth i un nuevo delfin. An. Univ. Chile, CVII Mem. 105-114, 4 figs. ---- '14. Philippi, Rudolf Amandus (1900) - ''Grypotherium. Zeitschr. Ethnol., XXXII (285)-(286) . ---- '15. Philippi, R.A. (1900) - Nachrichten über Grypotherium. ''Zeitschrift für Ethnologie, 32:285-286. ---- '16. Portis, Alessandro (1900) - Di una formazione stagnale presso la basilica Ostiense di Roma e degli avanzi fossili vertebrati in essa rinvenuti. ''Boll. Soc. Geol. Ital., XIX 179-240, 2 figs. ---- '17. Pratt, G.M. (1900) - Discovery of Cephalaspis and other fossil fishes in Old Red Sandstone near Oban. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, XI 296. ---- '18. Priem, Fernand (1900) - L' "Helicoprion". ''La Nature, XXVIII (1) 121-122, 3 figs. ---- '19. Priem, Fernand (1900) - Sur les poissons fossiles du gypse de Paris. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 841-860, pls. XV, XVI. ---- '20. Procházka, Vladimir Josef (1900) - Das ostböhmische Miocaen. ''Arch. naturwiss. Landesdurchforsch., Böhmens X (2) 1-173, 72 figs. ---- '21. Putnam, F. W. (1900) - Implements and extinct animals dredged from Alifia River, Florida. ''Rep. Harvard Coll., XXXIII 271-279. ---- '22. Putnam, F. W. (1900) - The exploration of the Trenton gravels and of the Delaware Valley. ''Rep. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., for 1899 15-16. ---- '23. Pycraft, William Plane (1900) - Contributions to the osteology of birds: Part IV. ''Proc. Zool. Soc. Lond., 1899 1900 1018-1046, pl. lxxii, 3 text-figs. ---- '24. Pycraft, William Plane (1900) - On the morphology and phylogeny of the Palaeognathae (Ratitae and Crypturi) and Neognathae (Carinatae). ''Trans. zool. Soc., London XV 149-290, 10 figs., pls. XLIII-XLV. ---- '25. Pycraft, William Plane (1900) - ''The story of bird life. 8vo., London, 1-244 pages, 6 figs. ---- - Q-0= 1. - R-29= '1. Radkevich, G. (1900) - Sur les dépôts tertiairés et inférieurs aux environs de Kanew. In Russian. ''Zap. Obshch. Estest. Univ. Kiev, XVI 319-363. ---- '2. Raeymaekers, Désiré (1900) - Découverte d'un spermophile dans le Quaternaire, à Tirlemont. ''Ann. Soc. géol. Belgique, XXVI clxi-clxiii (1898-1900). ---- '3. Raeymaekers, Désiré (1900) - Note sur la constitution géologique des alluvions modernes et quaternaires sous la ville d'Alost. ''Mém. Soc. géol. Belgique, I 45-69, pl. II, tabs. (1899-1908). ---- '4. Ranke, Johannes (1900) - Die überzähligen Hautknochen des menschlichen Schädeldachs. ''Abh. Bayer. Akad. Wiss., XX 275-464, 132 figs. ---- '5. Reichenau, W. (1900) - Notizen aus dem Museum zu Mainz. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 52-62, 1 text-fig. ---- '6. Reinach, A. (1900) - Schildkrötenreste im Mainzer Tertiärbecken und in benachbarten, ungefähr gleichalterigen Ablagerungen. ''Abh. Senckenb. Naturf. Ges., XXVIII 1-135, 44 pls. ---- '7. Reiniger, Albert (1900) - Anatomie und Ontogenie der beiden Dentitionen von Lepus cuniculus. ''Philosophical dissertation. Erlangen, 1-29, 9 figs. ---- '8. Reis, Otto Maria (1900) - ''Coelacanthus lunzensis Teller. Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, L 187-192, pls. IX, X. ---- '9. Renault, Bernard (1900) - Notice biographique sur Alphonse Milne-Edwards, directeur du Muséum d'Histoire naturelle. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Autun, XIII (1) 371-404, portr. ---- '10. Renevier, Eugéne (1900) - ''Helicoprion de Karpinsky. Bull. Soc. vaud. Sci. nat., Proc.-verb., XXXVI (4) VI-VII. ---- '11. Renevier, Eugéne (1900) - Présentation d'une molaire de mammouth. ''Bull. Soc. vaud. Sci. nat., XXXVI (4) p. XXVIII. ---- '12. Répelin, Joseph (1900) - ''Catalogue méthodique détaillé de la collection paléontologique de Philippe Mathéron. 4, Marseilles. 10 + 147 pp. ---- '13. Riggs, Elmer S. (1900) - Fossil hunting in Wyoming. ''Science, 2 pp. 233-234. ---- '14. Roche, A. (1900) - ''Archaeopterix et ptérodactyle. Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Autun, XIII (2) 32-37. ---- '15. Roche, A. (1900) - Note sur le Diluvium du Soissonnais. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Autun, XIII (2) 189-191. ---- '16. Roche, A. (1900) - Notes sur les poissons secondaires. ''Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Autun,XIII (2) 187-189. ---- '17. Roche, A. (1900) - ''Plésiosaures et téléosaures. Bull. Soc. Hist. nat. Autun, XIII (2) 184-187. ---- '18. Roger, Otto (1900) - Ueber Rhinoceros goldfussi, Kaup und die anderen gleichzeitigen Rhinocerosarten. ''Ber. naturwiss. Ver. Schwaben Neuburg, XXXIV 1-52, pls. I-II. ---- '19. Roger, Otto (1900) - Wirbeltierreste aus dem Dinotheriensande der bayerisch-schwäbischen Hochebene. III. Theil. ''Ber. naturwiss. Ver. Schwaben Neuburg, XXXIV 53-70, pls. I-III. ---- '20. Rogers, A.W. & Schwarz, E.H.L. (1900) - Report on Caledon, Bredasdorp, Swellendam and southern part of Worcester. ''Ann. Rep. geol. Comm. Cape of Good Hope, III 37-54 (1898). ---- '21. Rohon, Joseph Victor (1900) - Die Devonischen Fische von Timan in Russland. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1899 (8) 77 pp., 45 figs. ---- '22. Rohon, Joseph Victor (1900) - Ueber Parietalorgane und Paraphysen. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1899 (33) 15 pp., 6 figs. ---- '23. Rörig, Adolf (1900) - Ueber Geweihentwickelung und Geweihbildung, I. Die phylogenetischen Gesetze der Geweihentwickelung. ''Arch. Entwickl.-Mech. Organ., X 525-617, pls. V-XII. ---- '24. Roth, Santiago (1900) - Einige Bemerkungen über Herrn Ameghino's "Sinopsis Geologico y Paleontologica". ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 (1) 224-230, 4 figs. ---- '25. Roth, Santiago (1900) - Some remarks on the latest publications of Fl. Ameghino. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., IX (4) 261-266. ---- '26. Roule, Louis (1900) - Description de deux os humains trouvés dans les cavernes du sud-ouest de la France. ''Bull. Acad. Sci. Toulouse, III 387-394, 4 figs. ---- '27. Rowe, Arthur W. (1900) - The zones of the white chalk of the English coast. I. Kent and Sussex. ''Proc. Geol. Assoc. London, XVI 289-368. ---- '28. Rusillon (1900) - ''Lettres de Madagascar. Le Petit messager des missions évangéliques. Paris 1900 71-74, 141-146, 178-186. ---- '29. Rutot, Aimé-Louis (1900) - Sur la distribution des industries paléolithiques dans les couches quaternaires de la Belgique. ''Anthrop., (Paris) XI 707-746, figs. 1-27. ---- - S-67= '1. Sauvage, Henri-Émile (1900) - Abstract of Eastman, C. R., 1899 ''Rev. crit. Paléozool., IV 115-116. ---- '2. Sauvage, Henri-Émile (1900) - Abstract of Hay, O. P., 1899 ''Rev. crit. Paléozool., IV 5. ---- '3. Sauvage, Henri-Émile (1900) - Catalogue des reptiles trouvés dans le terrain jurassique supérieur du Boulonnais. ''C. R. Assoc. française Avanc. Sci., XXVIII (1) 250; XXVIII (2), 416-419 (1899). ---- '4. Sauvage, Henri-Émile (1900) - Les poissons et les reptiles du Jurassique supérieur de Fumel (Lot-et-Garonne). ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 496-499. ---- '5. Sauvage, Henri-Émile (1900) - Note sur les poissons et les reptiles du Jurassique inférieur du départment de l'Indre. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 500-504, pl. IX. ---- '6. Schardt, H. & Dubois, Aug. (1900) - Le Crétacique Moyen du synclinal de Val-de-Travers-Rochefort. ''Bull. Soc. Sci. nat. Neuchâtel XXVIII 129-157, 7 figs. (1899-1901). ---- '7. Schardt, H. & Sarasin, Ch. (1900) - Les progès de la géologie en Suisse pendant l'année 1899. ''Arch. Sci. phys. nat., X (4) 149-175, 235-283. ---- '8. Schardt, Hans (1900) - Les progrès de la géologie en Suisse pendant l'année 1898. ''Arch. Sci. phys. nat., IX (4) 50-86. --- '9. Schlosser, Max (1900) - Abstract of Hatcher, J. B., 1897 ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 140. ---- '10. Schlosser, Max (1900) - Abstract of Schlosser, M., 1899 ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 142-144. ---- '11. Schlosser, Max (1900) - ''Cricetus phaeus fossil bei Velburg. Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXI 46. ---- '12. Schlosser, Max (1900) - Die neueste Litteratur über die ausgestorbenen nthropomorphen. ''Zool. Anz., XXIII 289-301. ---- '13. Schlosser, Max (1900) - Review of Adloff, P., 1898 ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 306-307. ---- '14. Schlosser, Max (1900) - Review of Branco, W., 1897 ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 132-135. ---- '15. Schlosser, Max (1900) - Review of Marsh, O. C., 1897 ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 139-140. ---- '16. Schlosser, Max (1900) - Review of Matthew, W. D., 1897 ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 299-308. ---- '17. Schlosser, Max (1900) - Review of Scott, W. B., 1896 ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 Ref., 460-463. ---- '18. Schlosser, Max (1900) - ''Ursus oder Ursavus oder Hyaenarctos. Centralbl. Min., Geol., Palaeont., 1900 pp. 261-265; with 3 fig. '19. Schmidt, Heinrich (1900) - Ein merkwürdiges Fossil. ''Prometheus, XI 330-333, figs. 193-196. ---- '20. Schneider, Ludwig (1900) - Prähistorische Forschungen in Böhmen. ''Zeitschr. Ethnol., XXXII (173)-(188) 7 figs., 2 sketches. ---- '21. Schoenichen, W. (1900) - Mundwerkzeuge im Thierreiche. ''Deutche Monatschr. Zahnheilk., Jahrg., XVIII 500-510. ---- '22. Schroeder, Henry Carl (1900) - Schädel eines jungen Rhinoceros antiquitatis Blumenb. ''Jahrb. preuss. geol. Landesanst., XX 286-290, pl. XV (1899). ---- '23. Schubert, Richard Joh. (1900) - Ueber eine neu entdeckte Höhle bei Konieprus (Beraun). ''Lotos, XLVIII 246-249. ---- '24. Schuchert, Charles (1900) - of visits to Alabama, for the purpose of collecting bones of the zeuglodon. ''Proc. U. S. Nat. Mus., XXIII pp. 328-329. ---- '25. Schwarz, Ernest Hubert Lewis (1900) - Detailed description of the Bokkeveld beds at the Gamka Poort, Prince Albert, 1899. ''Ann. Rep. geol. Comm. Cape of Good Hope, IV 33-49 (1899). ---- '26. Schwarz, Ernest Hubert Lewis (1900) - Knysna between the Gouwkamma (Homtini) and the Blue Krantz rivers. ''Ann. Rep. geol. Comm. Cape of Good Hope, IV 53-63 (1899). ---- '27. Scott, William Berryman (1900) - The mammalian fauna of the Santa Cruz beds of Patagonia. ''Science, XII 937-940. ---- '28. Seeley, Harry Govier (1900) - On an Anomodont reptile, ''Aristodesmus rütimeyeri (Wiedersheim), from the Bunter sandstone, near Basel. Quart. Jour. Geol. Soc., LVI pp. 620-645, with 8 fig. ---- '29. Seeley, Harry Govier (1900) - Further evidence of the skeleton of ''Eurycarpus oweni. Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, LVI 325-332, figs. 1-4, pl. XXI. ---- '30. Seeley, Harry Govier (1900) - On the skeleton of a theriodont reptile from the Baviaans River (Cape Colony): ''Dicranozygoma leptoscelus, gen. et sp. nov. Quart. Jour. geol. Soc. London, LVI 646-656, fig., pl. XXXVI. ---- '31. Seeley, Harry Govier (1900) - Plesiosaur found in Cape Colony. ''Nature, (London) LXI 544. ---- '32. Seguenza, Luigi (1900) - I vertebrati fossili della provincia di Messina. Parte I. Pesci. ''Boll. Soc. geol. ital., XIX 443-518, pls. V-VI. ---- '33. Sergi, Giuseppe (1900) - ''Specie e varietà umane; saggio di una sistematica antropologica. Turin, etc.. 224 pp., 188 figs. ---- '34. Sheppard, Thomas (1900) - ''Descriptive catalogue of the specimens in the Mortimer Museum of Archaeology and Geology at Duffield. London. 82 pp. ---- '35. Sheppard, Thomas (1900) - Notes on some remains of Cryptocleidus from the Kellaways rock of East Yorkshire. ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 535-538. ---- '36. Sheppard, Thomas (1900) - Saurian remains in the Kellaways rock, Brough, East Yorkshire. ''Trans. Hull geol. Soc., V (1) 23-24. ---- '37. Sheppard, Thomas (1900) - Tooth of ''Oxyrhina macrorhiza from the red chalk of Speeton. Trans. Hull sci. Field Natural. Club, I 119. ---- '38. Shufeldt, R.W. (1900) - On the osteology of the Striges. ''Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc., XXXIX 665-722, pls. x-xvii, 6 text-figs. ---- '39. Shufeldt, R.W. (1900) - On the osteology of the wood-peckers. Proc. Amer. Philos. Soc. XXXIX 578-622, pl. ix, 11 text-figs. ---- '''40. Shufeldt, R.W. (1900) - The osteology of Vulpes macrotis. ''Jour. Acad. Nat. Sci. Phila, 2 pp. 395-418, with pls. ---- '41. Sicard, Germain (1900) - Excursion à Minerve le 30 avril 1899. ''Bull. Soc. Études sci. Aude, XI (2) 43-55, fig., pl. ---- '42. Siebenrock, F. (1900) - Der Zungenbeinapparat und Kehlkopf sammt Luftröhre von ''Testudo calcarata Schneid. Sitz.-Ber. Akad. Wiss. Wien, CIX 441-448, 1 plate. ---- '43. Siebenrock, Friedrich (1900) - Ueber einige fossile Fische aus Bosnien. ''Wiss. Mitt. Bosnien Herzegowina, VII 683-694, pls. XII-XIII. ---- '44. Sintsov, Ivan Fedorovich (1900) - ''Geologische und paläontologische Beobachtungen in Südrussland. Odessa, Universitet; Zapiski LXXIX 347-412, 6 pls. ---- '45. Sixta, V. (1900) - Der Monotremen- und Reptilien-Schädel. ''Zeitschr. Morphol. Anthrop., II 323-364, 13 text-figs. ---- '46. Sixta, V. (1900) - Vergleichend - osteologische Untersuchungen über den Bau des Schädels von Monotremen und Reptilien. ''Zoolog. Anzeiger, XXIII pp. 213-229. ---- '47. Smith, J. Hays (1900) - Fish four million years old. Metropol. ''Mag., N. Y., Vol. 12: 498-506. Figs. ---- '48. Smith, William Sidney Tangier (1900) - A topographic study of the islands of southern California. ''Bull. Dept. Geol. Univ. Calif., II 179-230, pl. v, 4 text-figs. ---- '49. Söhle, Ulrich (1900) - Geognostisch-palaeontologische Beschreibung der Insel Lesina. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, L 33-46, pl. III. ---- '50. Spencer, Baldwin (1900) - A description of ''Wynyardia bassiana, a fossil marsupial from the Tertiary beds of Table Cape, Tasmania. Proc. zool. Soc. London, 1900 776-795, pls. XLIX, L. ---- '51. Spurr, Josiah Edward (1900) - A reconnaissance in southwestern Alaska. ''Rep. U. S. Geol. Surv., XX 31-264, maps 4-14, pls. vii-xiii, 15 text-fig. ---- '52. Stefanescu, Gregoriu (1900) - Geologia si legenda. ''Mem. Sec. stiint. Acad. române, XXII (2) 389-394. ---- '53. Stehlin, H G. (1900) - Ueber die Geschichte des Suiden-Gebisses. II. ''Abh. schweiz. pal. Ges., XXVII (1) 337-527, figs. 7-9, pls. IX-X. ---- '54. Steindacher, Franz (1900) - Jahresbericht für 1899. ''Ann. naturhist. Mus. Vienna, XV Notizen 9-64. ---- '55. Stephan, P. (1900) - Recherches histologiques sur la structure du tissu osseux des poissons. ''Bull. Sci. France Belgique, XXXIII 281-429, pls. i-viii, 3 text-figs. ---- '56. Sternberg, Charles H. (1900) - Fossil collector's experiences. ''Pop. Sci., XXXIV 34. ---- '57. Sternberg, Charles H. (1900) - The sharks of Kansas. ''Pop. Sci., XXXIV 38. ---- '58. Stewart, Alban (1900) - Teleosts of the Upper Cretaceous. ''Univ. Geol. Surv., Kansas, VI pp. 257-403. ---- '59. Stewart, A. S. (1900) - Part II. ''Cretaceous fishes. Teleosts of the Upper Cretaceous. pp. 257-380. '''IN: Williston, S. W. (ed.). The University Geological Survey of Kansas. Vol. 6: Paleontology Part II. Carboniferous and Cretaceous: 1-516, with 8 pls. ---- 60. Stewart, A. S. (1900) - Part II. Cretaceous fishes. Mugilidæ. On the Range of American Cretaceous teleost fishes in comparison with those of some other localities. pp. 383-516. IN: Williston, S. W. (ed.). The University Geological Survey of Kansas. Vol. 6: Paleontology Part II. Carboniferous and Cretaceous: 1-516, with 8 pls. ---- '61. Stirling, Edward Charles & Zietz, A.H.C. (1900) - Fossil remains of Lake Callabonna. Part II. Genyornis newtoni, a new genus and species of fossil struthious bird. ''Mem. Roy. Soc. S. Australia, I 41-80, pls. XIX-XXIV. (Cf. 1896 A.). ---- '62. Stirling, Edward Charles (1900) - Physical features of Lake Callabonna. ''Mem. Roy. Soc. S. Australia, I i-xv, pl. A. ---- '63. Stopes, Henry (1900) - Pleistocene man in the Thames gravels. ''Athenaeum, 1900 (2) 92-93. ---- '64. Storms, Raymond (1900) - Poissons du Pliocène poederlien étudiés par R. Storms, recueillis au bassin America (Austruweel-Anvers). ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., Proc.-verb., XIV 332. ---- '65. Stratonovich, E.D. (1900) - Geologisches Museum des Prof. Fedorow des Bogoslowskschen Bergreviers.Russian. ''Ezheg. Geol. Mineral. Rossii, IV (1) 81-86. ---- '66. Sushkin, Peter P. (1900) - Systematische Ergebnisse osteologischer Untersuchungen einiger Tagraubvögel. ''Zool. Anz., XXIII 269-277. ---- '67. Sushkin, Peter P. (1900) - Weitere systematische Ergebnisse vergleichend-osteologischer Untersuchungen der Tagraubvögel. ''Zool. Anz., XXIII 522-528. ---- - T-23= '1. Tate, Ralph (1900) - Section of a well-bore at Mulgundawa, near Wellington, South Australia. ''Trans. Proc. Roy. Soc. S. Australia, XXIV 109-111. ---- '2. Thilo, Otto (1900) - Die Stacheln der Fische als Haftorgane. ''Korres.-Bl. Ver. Riga, XLIII 18-21. ---- '3. Thilo, Otto (1900) - Ueber die Lebensweise und den Körperbau der Fische. ''Korres.-Bl. Ver. Riga, XLIII 18-21. ---- '4. Thomas, H. (1900) - Contribution à la géologie des environs de Provins. ''Bull. Soc. géol. France, XXVIII (3) 72-85. ---- '5. Thompson, Alton Howard (1900) - The phylogeny of the fifth tubercle of the lower second molar of man. ''Brit. Jour. dental Sci., XLIII 916-927. ---- '6. Thomson, J. Arthur (1900) - As regards dentitions - a notice of some new facts and theories. ''Proc. Trans. Scottish micr. Soc., II 36-50. ---- '7. Thornton, Thomas R. (1900) - Mammoth tooth and relics in Missouri. ''Pop. Sci., XXXIV 198-199. ---- '8. Todd, J.E. (1900) - New light on the drift in South Dakota. ''Amer. Geologist, XXV 96-105. ---- '9. Tomes, Charles S. (1900) - Upon the development of the enamel in certain osseous fishes. ''Phil. Trans. Roy. Soc. London, CXCIII, B 35-46, pl. v. ---- '10. Tonkoff, W. (1900) - Zur Entwickelungsgeschichte des Hühnerschädels. ''Anat. Anz., XVIII 296-304, 1 text-fig. ---- '11. Toula, Franz (1900) - ''Lehrbuch der Geologie. Ein Leitfaden für Studierende. Vienna. x + 412 pp., 367 figs.; atlas, 30 pls., 2 map. ---- '12. Toula, Franz (1900) - Ueber den marinen Tegel von Neudorf an der March (Dévény-Ujfalu) in Ungern. ''Verh. Ver. Nat.-Heilk. Pressburg XX 3-30, 14 figs. (1899). ---- '13. Tournouër, André (1900) - Sur le Neomylodon et l'hyimché des Indiens Tehuelches. ''Bull. Mus. Hist. nat. Paris, VI 343-344. ---- '14. Trabucco, Giacomo (1900) - Fossili, stratigrafia ed età dei terreni del Casentino (Toscana). ''Boll. Soc. geol. Ital., XIX 699-720, pls. XI-XII. ---- '15. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1900) - A new species of Lasanius from Seggholm. ''Summ. Prog. geol. Surv. Gt. Britain, 1899 186. ---- '16. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1900) - Extinct birds. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, XI 287-288. ---- '17. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1900) - Notes on Drepanaspis gmündenensis Schlüter. ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 153-159, 3 figs. ---- '18. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1900) - The bearing of fossil ichthyology on the doctrine of evolution. ''Trans. geol. Soc. Glasgow, XI 269-270. ---- '19. Traquair, Ramsay Heatley (1900) - The bearings of fossil ichthyology on the problem of evolution. - ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 463-470, 516-524. - Nature, LXII 502-508. ---- '20. Trickett, O. (1900) - Progress and other reports on the limestone caves for the year 1899. ''Ann. Rep. Dept. Mines N. S. Wales, 1899 210-213, 5 pls. ---- '21. Tuccimei, Giuseppe (1900) - Le idee degli evoluzionisti intorno alla discendenza dell'uomo e dei mammiferi alla fine del secolo decimonono. ''Rivista internazionale di scienze sociali e discipline ausiliare, Rome, XXII 367-389. ---- '22. Tuniot, A. (1900) - Excursion à Vrigny. ''Bull. Soc. Étude Sci. nat. Reims, IX 77-79. ---- '23. Twelvetrees, W.H. & Petterd, W.F. (1900) - Note on humeri of Tasmanian labyrinthodonts. ''Papers Proc. Roy. Soc. Tasmania, 1898-99 27-31, pl. (1900). ---- - U-4= '1. Ugolini, Riccardo (1900) - Di uno scheletro fossile di Foca trovato ad Orciano. (Nota preventiva). ''Atti Soc. toscana Sci. nat., Proc. verb., XII 147-148. ---- '2. Ugolini, Riccardo (1900) - Lo Steno bellardii Portis del Pliocene di Orciano pisano. ''Atti Soc. toscana Sci. nat., Mem., XVII 132-144, pl. VII. ---- '3. Ussher, William Augustus Edm. (1900) - The Devonian, Carboniferous, and New Red rocks of West Somerset, Devon, and Cornwall. ''Proc. Somersetshire archaeol. nat. Hist. Soc., VI (3) (2) 1-64, 2 maps. ---- '4. Ussow, S. A. (1900) - Zur Anatomie und Entwickelungsgeschichte der Wirbelsäule der Teleostier. ''Bull. Soc. Natural. Moscou, (n.s.) XIV bis 175-240, pls. i-iv. ---- - V-19= '1. Vacek, Michael (1900) - Ueber einige Säugethierreste vom Eichkogel bei Mödling. ''Verh. Geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1900 189-191. ---- '2. Vacek, Michael (1900) - Ueber Säugethierreste der Pikermifauna vom Eichkogel bei Mödling. ''Jahrb. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, L 169-186, pls. VII-VIII. ---- '3. Vaillant, Léon-Louis /1900) - Rapport sur une note manuscrite de M. Sauvage directeur de Musée de Boulogne-sur-Mer, intitulée: Le mammouth dans la partie sud de la mer du Nord. ''C. R. Congr. Soc. sav. Paris, 1899 (3) 224-225. ---- '4. Vallentin, Roger (1900) - Les grottes du Figuier et de Chabot. ''Mém. Acad. Vaucluse, IX 344-348. ---- '5. Van Den Broeck, A.J.P. & Van Den Broeck, Ernest (1900) - Les dépôts à iguanodons de Bernissart et leur transfert dans l'étage purbeckien ou aquilonien du Jurassique supérieur. Exposé comprenant une revue de la faune des vertébrés du Purbeckien et du Wealdien dans le sud-est de l'Angleterre. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., XIV Mém. 39-112. ---- '6. Van den Broeck, Ernst (1900) - Les dépôts à iguanodons de Bernissart et leur transfert dans l'étage purbeckien ou aquilonien du Jurassique Supérieur. ''Bull. Soc. belge Géol., XIV Mem., 39-112. ---- '7. Van Ertborn, Octave (1900) - Des dépôts-quaternaires dans la province d'Anvers et le pays de Waes et de deux gisements fossiles remarquables qu'ils renferment. ''Ann. Soc. zool. Belgique, XXXV xx-xxvii. ---- '8. Vasseur, L. Gaston & Savornin, J. (1900) - Feuille de Toulouse. Région située à l'ouest de la vallée de l'Ariège. ''Bull. Carte géol. France, XI (73) 76-77 (1899-1900). ---- '9. Vasseur, L. Gaston (1900) - Bassin d'Aix et de Fuveau. ''Internat. geol. Congr., Paris VIII Livret-guide de 45-56, figs. 34, 35, pl. ---- '10. Verri, A. & Angelis D'ossat, G. de (1900) - II° contributo allo studio del Miocene nell'Umbria. ''Boll. Soc. geol. Ital., XIX 240-279. ---- '11. Virgilio, Francesco (1900) - ''Geomorfogenia della provincia di Bari. In: La terra di Bari sotto l'aspetto storico, economico e naturale. vol. III. Trani (Provincia di Bari, per la Esposizione Universale di Parigi). ---- '12. von Arthaber, Gustav (1900) - Ueber die Fundstelle von Senon-Fossilien bei Sirab in Persien. ''Beitr. Pal. Geol. Österr.-Ung., XII 303-307. ---- '13. von Fritsch, Karl Wilhelm Georg (1900) - Ueber Taubach und andere Thüringer Fundstätten ältester Spuren und Reste des Menschen. ''Korresp.-Bl. deutsch. Ges. Anthrop., XXXI 99-103. Disc., Götze, 102-103. ---- '14. von Huene, Friedrich (1900) - Devonische Fischreste aus der Eifel. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 (1) Abh., 64-66, 2 figs. ---- '15. von Huene, Friedrich (1900) - ''Rhynchodus emigratus v. Huene. Centralbl. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 178. ---- '16. von Reichenau, W. (1900) - Notizen aus dem Museum zu Mainz. ''Neues Jahrb. Min. Geol. Pal., 1900 (2) 52-62, fig. ---- '17. von Reinach, Albert (1900) - Schildkrötenreste im Mainzer Tertiärbecken und in benachbarten, ungefähr gleichalterigen Ablagerungen. ''Abh. senckenberg naturforsch. Ges., XXVIII 1-135, 44 pls. ---- '18. von Reinach, Albert (1900) - Ueber einige Versteinerungs-Fundpunkte im Bereich des Taunus. ''Zeitschr. deutsch. geol. Ges., LII 165-166. ---- '19. von Zittel, Karl Alfred (1900) - Discussion of Woldrich, J. N. 1900 A. ''Verh. Ges. deutsch. Naturforsch. Ärzte Munich, LXXI (2, 1) 199. ---- '20. - W-49= '''1. Wahnschaffe, Gustav Albert Bruno (1900) - Obornik. ''Erl. geol. Specialk. Preussen, XCIX 36 + 24 pp. ---- '2. Walcott, C.D. (1900) - Correspondence relating to collection of vertebrate fossils made by the late Prof. O.C. Marsh. ''Science, 2 pp. 22-23. ---- '3. Walther, Johannes (1900) - ''Das Gesetz der Wüstenbildung im Gegenwart und Vorzeit. Berlin. xiv + 175 pp., 50 figs. ---- '4. Wanner, Georg (1900) - Frühgeschichtliche Altertümer des Kantons Schffhausen. Kommentar zur archäologischen Karte. ''Beiträge zur vaterländischen Geschichte, (Historisch-anti VII 7-55, map. ---- '5. Ward, John (1900) - Contribution to North Staffordshire geology and palaeontology. No. I. On a newly discovered marine bed. ''Trans. N. Staffords. Field Club, XXXIV 87-92. ---- '6. Ward, John (1900) - Contribution to the geology and palaeontology of North Staffordshire. No. II. Notes on labyrinthodonts from the North Staffordshire coalfield. ''Trans. N. Staffords. Field Club, XXXIV 101-107. ---- '7. Ward, John (1900) - Contribution to the geology and palaeontology of North Staffordshire. No. III. On the occurrence of labyrinthodont remains in the Keuper sandstone of Stanton. ''Trans. N. Staffords. Field Club, XXXIV 108-112, pls. IV, V. ---- '8. Wehrhahn (1900) - War der Biber (Castor fiber L.) früher im nordwestlichen Deutschland heimisch?. ''Schrift. Ver. Naturk. Unterweser, II 50-59 (1899). ---- '9. Weil, R. (1900) - Development of the ossicula auditûs in the opossum. ''Ann. N. Y. Acad. Sci., XII 103-107, pls. i, ii. ---- '10. Wellburn, Edgar D. (1900) - On ''Rhadinichthys monensis, Egerton, and its distribution in the Yorkshire coal field. Geol. Mag., VII (4) 260-263, fig. ---- '11. Wellburn, Edgar D. (1900) - On some fossil fish from the Millstone Grit rocks. ''Rep. Brit. Assoc. Adv. Sci., Bradford, LXX 750 (1900). ---- '12. Wellburn, Edgar D. (1900) - On the genus Megalichthys, Agassiz; its history, systematic position, and structure. ''Proc. Yorkshire Geol. Soc., XIV 52-71, pls. XIII-XIX (1900-02). ---- '13. Wellburn, Edgar D. (1900) - On the occurrence of Strepsodus sulcidens Handcock and Atthey, in the Yorkshire Coal Measures. ''Proc. Yorksh. Geol. Polyt. Soc., (n.s.) XIV 86-87, pl. xviii. ---- '14. White, Taylor (1900) - Have we the remains of a swimming swan-like moa?. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XXXII 339-344. ---- '15. White, Taylor (1900) - Moa and toa - the bird and the tree. ''Trans. Proc. N. Zealand Inst., XXXII 345-347. ---- '16. Whiteaves, J.F. (1900) - ''On some additional or imperfectly understood fossils from the Cretaceous rocks of the Queen Charlotte Islands, with a revised list of the species from these rocks. pp. 263-305. In: Mesozoic Fossils. Ottawa, Ontario. Geological Survey of Canada, Vol. 1, Part 4. ---- '17. Whitfield, R.P. (1900) - Note on the principal type specimen of Mosasaurus maximus Cope, with illustrations. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XIII pp. 25-29, with pls. iv. ---- '17. Whitfield, R.P. & Hovey, E. O. (1900) - A catalogue of the types and figured specimens in the palaeontological collection of the geological department, American Museum of Natural History. ''Bull. Amer. Mus. Nat. Hist., XI pp. 190-356. ---- '18. Wieland, George R. (1900) - Some observations on certain well-marked stages in the evolution of the testudinate humerus. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 pp. 413-424. ---- '19. Wieland, George R. (1900) - The skull, pelvis, and probable relationships of the huge turtles of the genus Archelon from the Fort Pierre Cretaceous of South Dakota. ''Amer. Jour. Sci., 4 pp. 237-251, with pl. I. ---- '20. Wilder, Frank A. (1900) - Geology of Lyon and Sioux Counties Iowa. ''Iowa Geol. Surv., X 86-155, 2 maps. ---- '21. Williston, S.W. (1900) - Cretaceous fishes Kansas. Selachians and Pycnodonts. ''Univ. Geol. Surv. Kansas, VI pp. 237-256. ---- '22. Williston, S.W. (1900) - Some fish-teeth from the Kansas Cretaceous. ''Kansas Univ. Quarterly, IX(1) pp. 27-42, pls. VI-XIV. ---- '23. Williston, S.W. (1900) - Some fish-teeth from the Kansas Cretaceous. ''Kansas Univ. Quarterly, IX(2) pp. 28-29 ---- '24. Wilser, Ludwig (1900) - Der ''Pithecanthropus erectus und die Abstammung des Menschen. Verh. naturwiss. Ver. Karlsruhe, XIII Abh. 551-576. ---- '25. Wilser, Ludwig (1900) - Theorien von Ranke und Sergi über den Ursprung des europäischen Menschen. ''Verh. naturwiss. Ver. Karlsruhe, XII 133-136. ---- '26. Wittich, Ernst (1900) - Beitrag zur Kenntnis des unteren Diluviums und seiner Fauna in Rheinhessen. ''Notizbl. Ver. Erdk. Darmstadt, XXI (4) 30-42. ---- '27. Wittich, Ernst (1900) - Neue Fische aus den mitteloligocänen Meeressanden des Mainzer Beckens. III. ''Notizbl. Ver. Erdk. Darmstadt, XXI (4) 19-29, pl. III. ---- '28. Woldrich, Johann Nepomuk (1900) - Geologisch-palaeontologischer Beitrag aus dem Kreidegebiete bei Ostromer in Böhmen. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1899 (27) 27 pp., 6 figs. ---- '29. Woldrich, Johann Nepomuk (1900) - Táborìste diluvialního cloveka a jeho kulturní stupen v Jenerálce u Prahy a v nekolika dalsich nálezistích ceských. ''Rozpr. math. ceské Akad. Ved Umení, IX (1) 37 pp., 15 figs., 12 pls. ---- '30. Woldrich, Johann Nepomuk (1900) - Ueber glacial- und nachglacialzeitliche Bildungen im unvereisten Gebiete Böhmens und Mährens. ''Verh. Ges. deutsch. Naturforsch. Ärzte, Munich, LXXI (2, 1) 195-200 (1899). ---- '31. Wolterstorff, Willy (1900) - ''Über ausgestorbene Riesenvögel. Stuttgart. 20 pp., 2 pls. ---- '32. Woods, Henry (1900) - ''Woodwardian Museum, Cambridge. Catalogue of the fossils in the Students' Stratigraphical Series,. 2d ed., Cambridge 29 pp. 1st ed. ---- '33. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - Doctor Traquair on Silurian fishes. ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 66-72, 4 figs. ---- '34. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - Evidence of an extinct eel (Urenchelys anglicus, sp. n.) from the English Chalk. ''Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., V (7) 321-323, pl. IX, fig. 1. ---- '35. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - Woodward, Arthur Smith. 1900. Helicoprion - spine or tooth?. ''Geol. Mag., VII (4) 33-36. ---- '36. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - Notes on fossil fish remains collected in Spitzbergen by the Swedish Arctic Expedition 1898. ''Bihang svenska Vet.-Akad. Handl., XXV (IV, 5) 7 pp., pl. ---- '37. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - Notes on some upper Devonian fish-remains discovered by Prof. A. G. Nathorst in East Greenland. ''Bihang svenska Vet. Akad. Handl., XXVI, Afd. IV 1-10, 1 pl. ---- '38. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - On a new ostracoderm (Euphanerops longaevus) from the Upper Devonian of Scaumenac Bay, Province of Quebec, Canada. ''Ann. and Mag. Nat. Hist., 7 pp. 416-418, with pl. x. ---- '39. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - On a new species of ''Deltodus from the Lower Carboniferous (Yoredale rocks) of Yorkshire. Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., V (7) 419-420, pl. X, figs. 2-2b. ---- '40. On a new specimen of the clupeoid fish ''Aulolepis typus from the English Chalk. Ann. Mag. nat. Hist., V (7) 324-326, pl. IX, figs. 2, 2a. ---- '41. Woodward Arthur Smith (1900) - On some fish-remains from the Paraná Formation, Argentine Republic. ''The Annals and Magazine of Natural History, 6:1-7. ---- '42. Woodward Arthur Smith (1900) - On some remains of ''Grypotherium (Neomylodon) listai and associated mammals from a cavern near Consuelo Cove, Last Hope Inlet. Proceedings of the Zoological Society of London, 69(1):64-78. ---- '43. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - On a new specimen of the clupeoid fish Aulolepis typus from the English Chalk. ''Annals and Magazine of Natural History, Vol. 5(7): 324-326, + Pl. 9, Fig. 2,2a ---- '44. Woodward, Arthur Smith (1900) - Report upon fish remains. ''Summ. Rep. Geol. Surv. Canada, for 1899. 203-204. ---- '45. Woodworth, J.B. (1900) - Glacial origin of older Pleistocene in Gay Head cliffs, with note on fossil horse of that section. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. Amer., XI pp. 455-460, with pls. ---- '46. Woodworth, J.B. (1900) - Vertebrate footprints on Carboniferous shales of Plainville, Mass. ''Bull. Geol. Soc. America, XI pp. 449-454, with pl. x. ---- '47. Wortman, Jacob L. (1900) - The new department of vertebrate palaeontology of the Carnegie Museum. ''Science, (n.s.) XI 163-166. ---- '48. Würtenberger, Th. (1900) - Der Überlinger Sandstein, bisher für "Untere Süsswassermolasse" gehalten, ist eine Meeresbildung. ''Jahresber. Mitt. oberrhein. geol. Ver., XXXIII 35-37. ---- '49. Wüst, Ewald (1900) - Untersuchungen über das Pliozän und das älteste Pleistozän Thüringens nördlich vom thüringer Walde und westlich von der Saale. ''Inaug.-Diss., Halle. 45 pp. ---- - X-0= '1. - Y-0= '''1. - Z-5= '''1. Zahálka, Cenek (1900) - Pásmo IV. - Brezenské - kridového útvaru v Poohrí. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1899 (4) 102 pp., 6 pls., tabs. ---- '2. Zahálka, Cenek (1900) - Pásmo X. - Teplické - kridového útvaru v Poohrí. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1899 (11) 51 pp., 3 pls., tabs. ---- '3. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1900) - Bericht über den Fund eines Rhinoceros-Skelettes im diluvialen Lehm zu Blato bei Chrudim (Ost-Böhmen). ''Verh. geol. Reichsanst. Vienna, 1900 345-347. ---- '4. Zelízko, Johann Vratislav (1900) - O krídovém útvaru okolí Pardubic a Prelouce. ''Vestník ceské Spol. Nauk, 1899 (18) 18 pp. ---- '5. Zumoffen, P. Godefroy (1900) - ''La Phénicie avant les phéniciens. Beirut. vi + 126 pp., 44 figs. ---- - }} }} Copyright © , '''Created : '''2018-03-10 Category:Vertebrate Paleontology Reference List